Découverte
by Sined
Summary: La première année des maraudeurs, mais aussi de Lily et de Severus à Poudlard. Cette fic fait suite à Prémisses, et aura des suites
1. Chapter 1

En descendant du train, les premières années entendirent une grosse voix qui les appelait :

« Les premières années par ici. Allez, venez par ici les premières années. »

C'était un homme d'une taille gigantesque, avec une barbe noire hirsute, et des cheveux noirs en broussaille qui les appelait. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers lui, certains, comme Peter Pettigrow et Narcissa Black, se cachant de leur mieux derrière les autres pour échapper à l'attention de cet homme immense qui leur faisait peur.

Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, où les attendaient des barques, dans lesquelles le géant, qui s'appelait Hagrid, leur dit de monter à 4 dans chaque. Lily monta avec Lyne Vuen, Soline Candviche et Alice McVredy, Remus se retrouva avec James, Sirius et Peter, et Severus monta dans une barque avec Rosier, Ilian Isvan et Elio Garduan.

Quand ils furent sur le lac, James sortit discrètement de sa poche un pétard du Dr Flibuste, l'alluma d'un coup de baguette, et le lança dans la barque de Severus. Peter, qui fermait les yeux pour s'efforcer de pas regarder ce lac dans lequel il était terrifiant pour lui de tomber, n'avait rien vu, de même que Remus, qui ne regardait que la silhouette majestueuse du château devant eux. Seul Sirius avait vu ce que James faisait, mais au lieu de le dénoncer, il se déplaça de manière à ce que personne ne voie d'une autre barque ce que faisait James.

Quand le pétard explosa, les 4 garçons dans la barque furent tellement surpris et bougèrent tellement que la barque se renversa, et qu'ils tombèrent à l'eau. Avant qu'Hagrid n'aie eu le temps d'intervenir, 4 énormes bras munis de ventouses surgirent de l'eau, chacun saisissant un des garçons tombés dans le lac. Les 4 bras du calmar géant levèrent les 4 garçons haut au-dessus de l'eau, avant de les lâcher dans un grand fracas dans leur barque, qui s'était remise seule dans le bon sens.

Plusieurs filles, dont Narcissa, s'étaient mises à hurler quand les bras du calmar s'étaient élevés. Peter, lui, avait ouvert un oeil, poussé un cri strident, avant de s'effondrer en boule au fond de la barque, paniqués a la vue de cette créature surgie de l'eau. Hagrid du crier pour ramener le calme. Mais ce qui fit le plus se calmer les élèves, c'est la voix calme de Remus signalant que plus on bougeait et criait, plus on avait de chances de tomber ou d'attirer l'attention du calmar.

James et Sirius, quant à eux, étaient pliés de rire. Ils étaient partis dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et Lily, Remus et quelques autres, dont Severus et Rosier, se doutaient d'où était venue la farce. Mais comme personne n'avait rien vu, rien ne put être prouvé.

Quand ils débarquèrent des barques, à l'entrée du château, ils virent une femme à l'air strict et sévère qui les attendait. Hagrid s'adressa à elle :

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les premières années, je vous les confie.

- Merci, Hagrid. Veuillez me suivre. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir, et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elle a formé au cours des années des sorciers et sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez des règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La cérémonie de répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

Mme McGonagall les laissa dans une petite salle, qu'elle quitta par une porte en leur demandant d'attendre. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train d'attendre et de se demander comment la cérémonie de répartition se passerait, ils entendirent des voix qui se rapprochaient :

« Ainsi donc, il a eu l'outrecuidance de demander à assister au banquet ? Fi donc, cet esprit n'a donc aucune limite dans sa vilenie ?

- Voyons, ne le jugez pas ainsi. Je suis persuadé que nous aurions pu lui donner une chance. Il aurait peut-être pu se tenir correctement cette fois.

- Frère, voyons, vous êtes trop gentil avec lui. Il est incapable de se tenir correctement ou d'avoir une attitude civilisée. Ses excès nous font une très mauvaise image, alors que lui n'est même pas un véritable fantôme. »

Un groupe de fantômes venait d'apparaître. Certaines filles poussèrent a nouveau des cris. Les fantômes semblèrent voir les jeunes gens seulement à ce moment-là. L'un d'eux, ressemblant à un moine obèse, se tourna vers les élèves et dit :

« Je suppose que vous êtes les nouveaux élèves de cette année. Je serais ravi de vous accueillir à Poufsouffle, qui fut autrefois ma maison. Je serais ravi de vous aider si le besoin s'en fait sentir. »

Un autre fantôme, ressemblant à une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans, habillée comme au moyen-âge, prit la parole à son tour :

« Pour ma part, j'étais à Serdaigle, et j'espère y voir certaines et certains d'entre vous. Je ne sais point trop comment nous pourrions vous aider, mais si vous avez besoin d'un conseil quand vous me croisez, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je serais charmée. »

A ce moment-la, Mme McGonagall revint. Les fantômes saluèrent les élèves, avant de traverser un mur. Elle leur dit :

« Allons-y, maintenant, la cérémonie de répartition va commencer. »

Elle les amena dans une salle immense. Les élèves plus âgés étaient déjà assis autour de 4 immenses tables, avec les professeurs assis à une table plus haute. Le plafond de la salle, ressemblant au ciel étoilé de dehors, semblait très haut au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des centaines de bougies flottaient dans les airs au-dessus des tables. La beauté de cette salle suscita des murmures et exclamations admiratifs de la part de certains de ceux qui la découvraient.

Mme McGonagall les mena derrière un tabouret, sur lequel était posé une espèce de vieux chapeau de sorcier semblant très vieux. Soudain, une bouche se dessina sur le chapeau, et il commença à chanter :

_Je ne suis pas beau,_

_Mais si vous trouvez_

_Plus intelligent que moi chez les chapeaux,_

_Je veux bien me manger._

_En ces temps anciens ou fut fondée_

_Cette magnifique école où vous vous tenez,_

_Quatre sorciers la dirigeaient._

_Chacun dispensait sa sagesse et sa sapience_

_A ceux et celles qu'il jugeait digne._

_Mais se posa la question de savoir comment,_

_Après leurs fins,_

_Comment répartir encore les élèves._

_Gryffondor eut alors une idée :_

_Il sortit de sa tête un peu de son esprit_

_Qu'il mit en moi._

_Et les autres firent ainsi._

_Ainsi, je détiens en moi un peu_

_De la puissance de Godric Gryffondor,_

_Du savoir de Rowena Serdaigle,_

_De la sagesse d'Helga Poufsouffle,_

_Et de la ruse de Salazar Serpentard._

_Et maintenant j'ai pour mission_

_De décider pour chacun de vous_

_Si vous détenez en priorité_

_Ce que tel ou tel recherchait._

_Avez-vous de Gryffondor le courage_

_Hardi et sans limite,_

_Etes-vous comme Serdaigle_

_Intelligent et chercheur_

_Du savoir avant tout,_

_Comme Poufsouffle êtes-vous_

_En priorité loyal à vos amis,_

_Mais aussi travailleur éclairé,_

_Ou avez-vous de Serpentard,_

_La ruse et l'ambition,_

_Qualités qu'il prisait_

_Plus fort que tout._

_Pour le savoir vous allez_

_Devoir me coiffer et je vous dirait_

_Alors où vous devrez aller._

Des applaudissements éclatèrent aux tables des élèves, mais également à la table des professeurs. Les premières années se regardèrent, étonnés de voir ce vieux chapeau chanter l'histoire de l'école et surtout, que ce soit ce même chapeau qui déciderait qui irait dans quelle maison. Mme McGonagall avait sorti un rouleau de parchemin, et elle dit :

« A l'appel de votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, et vous poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Celui-ci décidera alors de votre maison. Commençons. »

Elle prit son parchemin et entama sa longue liste.

Le premier appelé fut Neil Agrams, qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle assez vite. Sa table se mit à l'applaudir.

« Black, Narcissa »

Narcissa se dirigea vers le tabouret, et coiffa le Choixpeau. Elle entendit dans sa tête une voix :

« Tiens, encore une Black. Mmmm. Comme tes 2 soeurs, et les autres membres de ta famille, tu es assez ambitieuse pour être mise d'office à SERPENTARD. »

Ce dernier mot ayant retentit dans toute la salle, elle se dirigea sous les applaudissements de sa maison vers sa table. Elle alla se mettre entre ses 2 soeurs, qui lui avaient réservé une place. Elle remarqua aussi qu'une place était réservée pour Sirius.

« Black, Sirius »

Lui aussi se dirigea vers le tabouret. Il s'assit, et le Choixpeau commença à lui parler :

« Encore un Black ? Ho, mais que vois-je ? Hum, ceci est très intéressant. Ainsi, tu n'es pas d'accord avec ta famille, et tu ne désires pas être à Serpentard. Hum, voyons que je réfléchisse... Non, tu n'as pas assez d'ambition pour être à Serpentard, enfin pas de celle que Salazar recherchait. Et même si tu sais te montrer rusé, ce n'est pas ta qualité première. Tu es très loyal, mais tu ne sais pas encore à qui ni à quoi. Par contre, tu n'es clairement pas assez travailleur pour aller à Poufsouffle, et Serdaigle ne te conviendrait pas. Je pourrais opter pour Serpentard mais tu as par contre une qualité extraordinaire, car tu ne crains pas de t'opposer à ta famille. Et ce courage, à lui seul, suffirait pour t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR. »

Cette répartition causa des remous. En effet, la table des Serpentards était prête à accueillir ce nouveau membre de la famille des Black, à qui ses cousines avaient réservé une place. Hors, voilà qu'il se retrouvait envoyé ailleurs, et pas n'importe où, mais dans la maison ennemie et honnie. Quant aux Gryffondors, ils se demandaient ce que signifiait cette répartition, et s'ils devaient accueillir ce Black avec tous les honneurs.

Les applaudissements furent donc assez timides, tandis que Sirius relevait la tête avec fierté. Il avait vu une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux de Narcissa, de haine dans le regard de Bellatrix, mais il aurait parié qu'Andromeda lui avait souri un bref instant. La répartition reprit.

Maiwenn Braid alla à Serpentard, qui avait du mal à applaudir, certains en étant encore à se demander pourquoi Sirius ne les avait pas rejoints. Soline Candviche fut envoyée à Gryffondor, sous les acclamations de cette table, qui avait du mal à se remettre de la venue d'un Black. Daryl Dez fut envoyé à Serdaigle. Il sembla hésiter avant de se diriger vers la bonne table.

« Evans, Lily »

Lily se précipita sur le Choixpeau, qu'elle coiffa avec hâte. Celui-ci lui dit :

« Du calme. Voyons ce qu'il y a derrière cette impatience. Hum... Difficile. Tu as de l'intelligence, oh oui, et Serdaigle t'irait à ravir. Tu es aussi travailleuse, très travailleuse, et loyale comme une vraie Poufsouffle. Et tu as de l'énergie et du courage à revendre. Voyons donc un peu. Oui, je pense que ton énergie et ton courage surpassent tes autres qualités. Veux-tu absolument Serdaigle, ou puis-je te choisir une autre maison ?

- C'est toi qui décide, pensa-t-elle assez surprise.

- Bien. Alors, c'est décidé. Ton énergie et ton courage t'envoient à GRYFFONDOR. »

Lily se dirigea donc vers la table des rouge et or, qui l'applaudissaient. Elle s'assit en face de Sirius, qui la salua de façon extravagante, lui arrachant une grimace. La répartition continua.

Celio Faltada alla à Serpentard. Ilian Isvan fut bien sur envoyé à Serpentard. Sulyvan Galso fut réparti à Serdaigle, et il semblait ravi de cette répartition, à voir son large sourire. Elio Garduan alla rejoindre Ilian à Serpentard, sans vraie surprise à bien dire. Swan Garield les rejoignant aussitôt après. Maverick Greybor alla lui à Serdaigle, alors que Ledaa Laberly allait à Poufsouffle.

« Lupin, Remus »

Remus marcha lentement vers le tabouret. Il prit le Choixpeau et s'en coiffa avec un peu d'appréhension. Le Choixpeau s'adressa à lui :

« Ha, le lycanthrope. Dumbledore m'avait prévenu. Tu sais, dans ma longue histoire, c'est la première fois que je dois répartir un loup-garou. Alors, que vais-je faire de toi ? Serpentard est exclus, pour différentes raison : si ils découvraient ton secret, tu n'y survivrais sans doute pas, et tu n'a ni assez de ruse ni assez d'ambition. En fait, je crois avoir trouvé : tu as eu le courage de venir, et ce courage te place d'office à GRYFFONDOR. »

Alors que les applaudissements éclataient, Remus se dirigea vers la table de la maison au lion. Il essaya de se faire discret, s'asseyant à un bout de la table tandis que la répartition continuait.

Murphy McBehill fut envoyée à Serpentard, puis Judicael McEnroe fut envoyé à Gryffondor, où il s'assit à coté de Lily, qui lui fit un grand sourire, en applaudissant avec les autres. Alice McVredy fut, elle envoyée à Serdaigle. Brue Mood alla ensuite s'asseoir à la table des lions, où elle fut rejointe par Ruth Pesbor.

« Pettigrow, Peter »

Peter manqua tomber en se dirigeant vers le tabouret, et eut du mal à se tenir dessus le tabouret en mettant le Choixpeau. Certains Serpentards commencèrent à se moquer doucement de cet empoté. Le Choixpeau, lui était dubitatif :

« Voyons, que vais-je bien pourvoir faire de toi. Une certaine ambition, se faire des amis puissants et être en sécurité, et pas grand-chose d'autre ? Hum, je ne peux guère te mettre qu'à Serpentard, tu ne vas réellement nulle part ailleurs. Donc allons-y pour...

- NON ! Pas Serpentard ! Ils ne peuvent pas accueillir un sang-mêlé, qui plus est abandonné par son père moldu qui a peur de la magie, autant me suicider tout de suite !

- Hum... Tu n'as pas tord. Il y a parfois des sangs-mêlés à Serpentard, mais pas dans le même cas que toi. Dans ce cas, tu poses un petit problème : tu n'as certainement pas l'intelligence formidable des Serdaigles, tu dois admettre toi-même que tu n'es pas doué pour les études. Tu n'es loyal qu'à toi-même, et tu n'as aucun goût pour les études, ce qui écarte aussi Poufsouffle. Hum... Il reste donc Gryffondor. Il faut que je regarde en toi plus profondément que je l'avais fait depuis des siècles, il y a au moins 650 ans que je n'ai pas eu une répartition aussi difficile que la tienne à faire. Oui, tu as l'étincelle du courage au fond de toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait l'allumer, et de ce qui pourrait en découler. Malgré tout, cela te donne le droit d'y aller. Mais tu devras aller au fond de toi pour découvrir ce courage, ou pour l'acquérir, de façon à te rendre digne de cette maison. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de TON choix. Je peux dire que ce sera le premier d'une longue liste de choix que tu auras à faire : Serpentard, comme je te le proposait au départ, ou Gryffondor ?

- Gryffondor, j'y serais en sécurité.

- bien, tu as fait ton choix. Tâche de le respecter, tu iras donc à GRYFFONDOR »

Pendant qu'il se dirigeait sous les applaudissements vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, Peter se disait au fond de lui que, quand il serait à l'abri, il prouverait qu'il avait des qualités, et celles requises pour sa maison. Et il se disait que les courageux Gryffondors seraient les mieux à même de l'aider et de le protéger, même si à Serpentard, il aurait sans doute plus facilement trouvé des gens réceptifs à la flatterie pour l'écouter et le prendre sous son aile.

« Potter, James »

James se dirigea assez tranquillement vers le Choixpeau. Il le mit sur sa tête, et celui-ci se mit à lui dire :

« Ho, un Potter. Là, je ne devrait pas avoir de problème... Quoique tu as la ruse et l'ambition d'un digne Serpentard.

- Hein ? Ha non, certainement pas, sinon je te désensorcelle.

- Ce serait dur, mais tu serais capable de trouver un moyen d'y arriver. Mais en fait, tu as raison, ta vraie qualité, c'est ton courage, parfois proche de l'inconscience. Tu devras apprendre à le canaliser. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment de doute, tu appartiens clairement à la maison GRYFFONDOR. »

James reposa le Choixpeau, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la table qui l'applaudissait. Il s'assit en souriant à coté de Sirius, qui lui tendait la main en souriant aussi. Il lui serra la main tandis que la répartition se poursuivait.

« Rogue, Severus »

Severus se dirigea vers le Choixpeau en se demandant ce que ce vieux bout de tissus allait pouvoir faire de lui. Il s'en coiffa, et le Choixpeau s'adressa à lui :

« Un vieux bout de tissus, moi ? Voyez-vous ça ! Bon, alors qu'y a-t-il en toi ? Hum... Du courage, de la morgue, de l'ambition, de l'intelligence. Tu aurais ta place à Gryffondor, je pense...

- NON. Pas Gryffondor, je refuse d'être avec ce Potter de malheur !

- Tu refuses ? Etonnant. Mais bon, d'un autre coté, tu à toutes les qualités, surtout l'ambition, requises pour SERPENTARD. »

Severus retira posément le Choixpeau, et se dirigea la tête haute vers la table vert et argent qui l'attendait en l'applaudissant. A la table des Gryffondor, James et Sirius se regardèrent en faisant une grimace.

La répartition continua. Ewan Rosier fut envoyé à Serpentard, où il s'assit à coté de Severus. Il fut suivi par Vanina Terro. Lyne Vuen fut ensuite envoyée à Gryffondor, où elle rejoignit sa nouvelle amie Lily qui l'acclamait.

Bellatrix Black, de la table des Serpentard, ne s'occupait depuis longtemps plus de la répartition. Elle fusillait son cousin Sirius du regard, lui promettant mille et mille morts atroces. Andromeda finit par s'en apercevoir et lui dit :

« Laisse, le Choixpeau a choisi pour lui. Ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé, quand même.

- Il aurait du refuser la maison des traîtres à leur sang. Regarde, il est à coté de ce Potter, et il semble sympathiser avec ce minable. Et il sera avec des sangs-de-bourbes et autres sangs-impurs, il n'a rien compris. Il devrait être avec nous, dans la glorieuse maison de Serpentard, la seule qu'un VRAI sorcier se doit de choisir et d'accepter ! »

Andromeda se garda de répondre. Elle était, au fond d'elle-même, heureuse que Sirius soit à Gryffondor. Mais elle se doutait que le reste de la famille le verrait plutôt comme Bellatrix. Et elle se dit que rien que pour avoir eu le courage de défier les Black, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire, il méritait sa place dans la maison au lion.

La répartition finit enfin avec Marc Weiblich, qui fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Mme McGonagall remporta le Choixpeau et le tabouret. Quand elle revint, le professeur Dumbledore se leva, et frappa dans ses mains pour faire cesser les quelques conversations qui avaient commencé.

« Chers élèves, je suis très heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr. Sweigh, qui sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je rappelle à tous les élèves, surtout aux premières années, que si la Forêt Interdite porte ce nom, ce n'est pas sans raison, et qu'en plus, elle est dangereuse. Je rappelle également que les bagarres sont interdites, ainsi que la magie dans les couloirs de l'école et je vous demanderais de ne pas se promener dans l'école la nuit. Enfin, M Rusard, notre concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler qu'il existe une liste d'objets interdits dans l'école, et que cette liste peut être consultée à la porte de son bureau. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un excellent appétit ! »

Il frappa dans ses mains en se rasseyant, et des victuailles succulentes apparurent sur les tables. Tout le monde commença à manger de bon appétit, et un brouhaha de conversations s'éleva des tables des élèves. A la table des serpentards, outre les sujets habituels tels que le Quidditch, 2 sujets de conversation prédominaient : le nouveau mage noir, et ses idées, proche des idéaux d'une grande majorité des élèves de cette maison, et la répartition surprise de Sirius Black à Gryffondor, premier Black à ne pas être à Serpentard.

Au sujet du nouveau mage noir, même si la très grande majorité de la maison partageait ses idéaux, il s'en trouvait quand même quelques-uns pour se demander si le moyen de la violence, du meurtre et donc de la guerre était le bon. Parmi ceux qui défendaient le plus les idées et les moyens de ce mage qu'on ne nommait pas à cette table se trouvaient Bellatrix Black, mais surtout Lucius Malefoy. Narcissa semblait réservée, même si elle n'osait pas dire que la méthode ne lui plaisait que peu. Severus, lui, ne prenait pas position ouvertement, mais beaucoup semblaient penser qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Malefoy. Rosier lui-même soutenait ouvertement Malefoy et Bellatrix Black, ainsi que les frères Lestrange.

Soudain, Narcissa poussa une nouvelle fois un hurlement strident : le fantôme du baron sanglant venait de prendre place à ses cotés, à la place que ses soeurs avaient réservé pour Sirius. Il la salua, tandis que Bellatrix s'exclamait :

« Bienvenue, Baron.

- Merci, Mademoiselle Black. Je suppose que c'est votre dernière soeur à mes cotés ?

- Oui. Malheureusement, nous ne vous présenterons pas notre cousin, il a été réparti à Gryffondor.

- N'en soyez point trop fâchée. Il faut de tout pour faire le monde de la magie, et Poudlard n'est complète que quand les 4 maisons sont au complet. »

Bellatrix n'osa pas répondre au fantôme, qui l'intimidait, comme il impressionnait tout le monde. Elle était déjà ravie qu'il se soit adressée à elle, il ne répondait en effet que rarement aux gens qui lui adressaient la parole.

A la table des lions aussi, le premier sujet de conversation avait été la répartition de Sirius. Aubrey Darlington, le préfet de 6ème année, s'adressa d'ailleurs directement à lui :

« Tu es un Black, de la famille d'Andromeda et Bellatrix ?

- Et de leur soeur Narcissa. Ce sont mes cousines germaines.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec elles ?

- Ca te dérange ? Simplement, je ne partage pas leurs idées nauséabondes, et je ne suis pas un futur serviteur de ce Voldemort que ceux qui le servent n'ont pas le droit de nommer. »

La réplique de Sirius fit très vite le tour de la table des Gryffondors, et certains lui adressèrent des sourires, tandis que d'autres semblaient dubitatifs. Le nom de Voldemort semblait aussi revenir dans beaucoup de conversations. Mais aussi, car c'était de leur âge après tout, énormément de Quidditch. Du coté des premières années, on parlait aussi du bain forcé des 4 élèves qui se trouvaient maintenant réunis à Serpentard. Lily Evans fit d'ailleurs à ce sujet des reproches à James et Sirius, se doutant d'où était venue la blague. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne la contredit, mais ils riaient encore en repensant à leur farce. Lily les traita de gamins immatures, sans le moindre sens du danger. Eux haussèrent les épaules en rigolant.

James commençait à penser qu'il avait trouvé en Sirius le copain qu'il cherchait depuis des années pour faire des blagues ensemble. Soudain, Peter bondit de sa chaise : un fantôme venait de le traverser, et il avait trouvé la sensation de froid très désagréable, et il était terrorisé par le fantôme. Celui-ci se présenta :

« Je suis Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantôme résidant de la tour de Gryffondor. Et je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans cette maison.

- Vous êtes Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ? Demanda James.

- Je préfère Sir Nicholas, si vous le permettez.

- Quasi-Sans-Tête ? » Demanda Lily, intriguée.

Le fantôme prit un air déçu. Il saisit son oreille dans sa main, et bascula sa tête, qui ne tenait que par un lambeau de chair. Les filles et Peter firent entendre des bruits de profond dégoût, mais James et Sirius étaient hilares, et très intéressés.

Le repas s'acheva enfin. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, et réclama le silence. Il dit :

« Avant d'aller dormir, chantons l'hymne de notre école, chacun sur l'air qu'il désire. »

Il leva sa baguette, et un long ruban argenté en sortit, sur lequel les paroles s'inscrivirent. Tout le monde, ou presque, se mit à chanter :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve,_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine_

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

James et Sirius finirent les derniers, ayant, sans se consulter, entonné l'hymne sur un air de marche funèbre. Quand tout le monde eut fini, Dumbledore fit disparaître le ruban avec les paroles, écrasa une petite larme, et dit :

« Ha, la musique, quel enchantement. Une simple note contient plus de magie que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire. Bon, maintenant, tout le monde au lit, et bonne nuit. »

A toutes les tables, les préfets commencèrent à rassembler les premières années pour les emmener dans les dortoirs. A la table des Serpentard, Bellatrix se dirigea vers Lucius Malefoy et lui demanda le mot de passe. Lucius lui demanda :

« Pourquoi en as-tu besoin, Bella ?

- Je vais passer par la volière envoyer une lettre à mon oncle et ma tante, les avertir de la 'géniale' répartition de leur fils aîné et 'préféré'.

- Tu es vraiment sadique, Bella. Sais-tu que le maître des ténèbres apprécie les gens comme toi, qui ont nos valeurs et qui comptent les faire respecter ?

- Moi aussi j'apprécie les gens comme lui, et j'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

- Pas avant la sortie de Poudlard, malheureusement. Mais je verrais cela avec mon père, qui le soutient. Le mot de passe est : 'purification'.

- Merci. Bon, j'y vais, à demain. »

Les Gryffondors de première année suivaient les préfets et préfètes qui les avaient appelés. Ils passèrent par des tas d'escalier, pendant qu'un des préfets leur expliquait :

« Vous devez bien retenir le plan du château. Ce n'est pas facile, car certains escaliers n'en font qu'à leur tête, mais bon. Surtout, vous devez garder secret l'emplacement de notre salle commune, et son mot de passe. »

A un moment, apparut dans l'air devant eux un petit homme à l'aspect méchant. Il portait une cravate orange, et un chapeau à clochettes. Contrairement aux autres fantômes, il semblait presque réel, ayant des couleurs 'normales', pas gris perle. Il se mit à ricaner :

« Ha, les premières années... Chouette, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

- Peeves, si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, le baron sanglant sera prévenu. » dit Aubrey Darlington.

L'esprit tira la langue aux élèves, et lança un bout de craie qu'il tenait sur Peter, qui essayait désespérément de se cacher derrière quelqu'un. Il le quitta ensuite, et ils reprirent leur progression jusqu'à se retrouver devant un tableau représentant une grosse dame. Aubrey alla vers le tableau et dit :

« Hardiesse.

- C'est bien le mot de passe, dit-elle d'une voix noble et lente. »

Et le tableau tourna, révélant une ouverture derrière lui. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce chaude, aux couleurs sang et or de Gryffondor. Des fauteuils moelleux étaient disposés, et un bon feu brûlait dans une immense cheminée. Aubrey Darlington désigna les 2 escaliers qui montaient et dit :

« A droite, les dortoirs des filles, à gauche ceux des garçons. Vous avez les dortoirs du 3ème étage. Les garçons, n'essayez jamais de monter chez les filles, c'est impossible. Bonne nuit à tous et à toutes. »

Peter, James, Sirius, Remus et Judicael McEnroe montèrent ensemble dans leur dortoir. Ils découvrirent 5 superbes lits à baldaquins, auprès desquels ils trouvèrent leurs affaires qui les attendaient. Peter, Remus et Judicael laissèrent échapper un sifflement admiratif, tandis que James et Sirius, qui s'y attendaient, et surtout qui étaient plus habitués au luxe, souriaient de leur étonnement. Puis, comme ils étaient tous un peu fatigué, et que le lendemain mercredi ce serait leur première journée de cours, ils se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent.

Lily, elle était monté avec les 4 autres filles de première année. Et elle avait aussi été impressionnée par les lits. Comme elle était très fatiguée, et qu'elle avait envie d'être en forme pour sa première journée de cours, elle se déshabilla et se coucha très vite. Les 4 autres filles suivirent son exemple.

De leur coté, les premières années de Serpentard avaient suivi Lucius Malefoy et Andromeda Black. Ceux-ci leur avaient tenu à peu près le même discours que le préfet des Gryffondor sur le repérage, et surtout l'importance de conserver le secret de l'emplacement de leur salle commune et de leur mot de passe.

Ils finirent par arriver devant un mur nu, et Andromeda prononça :

« Purification »

Le mur s'ouvrit, révélant une salle froide, aux couleurs vert et argent. Le feu dans la cheminée ne parvenait pas tout à fait à dissiper l'impression de froid et d'humidité. Dans les fond de la salle, 2 escaliers descendaient dans le noir. Andromeda prit la parole :

« L'escalier de droit mène aux dortoirs des filles, celui de gauches à ceux des garçons. Les premières années sont au 3ème niveau. Au fait : les garçons ne peuvent pas descendre du coté des filles, inutile d'essayer... »

Ewan Rosier demanda :

« On risque quoi, si on le fait. Car de toutes façons, un bon Serpentard ne se fait jamais prendre.

- C'est pourquoi aucun de vous ne le tentera, car il est impossible de réussir. Répondit Lucius.

- Ha bon ? Moi, je parie que j'y arriverais.

- Si tu échoues, tu auras 3 mois de retenue de ma part en plus du reste. Ca te va ? Et si tu réussis, je t'appellerais maître. »

Ewan Rosier ne répondit pas, il avait compris que si un Malefoy lui proposait de l'appeler maître en cas de réussite, l'entreprise était sans espoir. Sur ces paroles, Bellatrix rentra dans la salle. Andromeda lui demanda d'où elle venait, et elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait. Lucius et quelques autres eurent un sourire froid, tandis qu'Andromeda haussait les épaules :

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ça fera changer Sirius d'avis, au contraire. Tu aurais du essayer d'être plus fine.

- On verra ce qu'il dira quand il recevra une beuglante de sa mère demain matin.

- Il l'ignorera, et se vengera sur toi, car il va deviner d'où ça vient. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'oppose à la famille qu'il est idiot, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Bellatrix ne répondit pas, et tout le monde descendit se coucher. La plupart des premières années furent assez impressionnés par le luxe des dortoir, peu étant de famille aussi riches que les Malefoy ou les Black, habituées à un luxe extrême.


	2. RoguePotter, une haine innée

Le lendemain matin, les garçons de Gryffondor furent réveillés par le chant d'un coq vers 7h du matin. C'était le réveil-matin magique de James Potter, dont il avait réglé l'alarme pour être sur de se réveiller, ne voulant pas manquer la première journée de cours. Les garçons, dont certains étaient un peu énervés de ce réveil brutal, s'habillèrent donc, puis descendirent vers la salle commune, où ils retrouvèrent Lily et 2 autres filles, ainsi que Rozenn Daisy, la préfète de 5ème année, qui expliquait aux 2 filles le fonctionnement de la journée, et leur expliquait que le préfet-en-chef ou la préfète de 7ème année leur apporterait leurs emplois du temps à la table du petit déjeuner.

Ils commencèrent donc à se diriger vers la grande salle. James prit son temps, commençant à regarder tous les couloirs et escaliers qu'il croisait pour essayer de deviner où ils allaient, et planifier des explorations de cet immense château.

Il fut donc assez vite distancé par les autres, sauf Sirius qui, ayant remarqué qu'il flânait, l'avait attendu. Il lui demanda pourquoi il était si lent, et James lui expliqua ses intentions. Sirius pensa à part lui que ce serait une bonne idée. En arrivant vers la grande salle, ils virent que des Serpentards arrivaient aussi. Et parmi eux, il y avait Severus. James se tourna vers Sirius, et dit à très haute voix :

« Si on manque de graisse au petit déjeuner, on n'aura qu'à aller se servir sur la tête de ce type, il ne doit pas connaître le shampooing. »

Sirius se mit à rire, et Severus se tourna vers James en disant :

« Fait attention à ce que tu dis, Potter. Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi.

- On ne dirait pas, vu comment tu te graisses les cheveux. Tu peux me donner l'adresse de ton coiffeur, que je sois sur de ne jamais y aller ?

- Tu te crois drôle, sans doute ? Je te préviens, si tu continues, tu auras des ennuis.

- De ta part ? Je suis terrorisé ! Ca se voit, d'ailleurs, regarde, je suis à la maison de la peur ! »

Sirius était mort de rire en entendant l'échange. Severus, de son coté, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort. James l'évita en plongeant de coté, alors que plusieurs élèves s'arrêtaient, surpris. L'un d'entre eux, un Serdaigle de 7ème année, dit :

« Comment connais-tu ce genre de sort, toi ? Il est déjà interdit en temps normal d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs de l'école, mais si un prof te surprend à balancer de la magie noire, tu ne resteras pas longtemps ici.

- Magie noire, hein, dit James. Pas étonnant, un type qui va à Serpentard ne peut pas utiliser des sorts corrects, il faut qu'il fasse l'ordure. Remarque, vue la poubelle qui te sert de chevelure, je ne suis pas surpris. »

Sirius et quelques autres élèves, de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, rirent en entendant ça, mais pas les quelques Serpentards présents. Severus, lui, leva de nouveau sa baguette vers James. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer de sort. Une voix furieuse cria :

« Mr. Rogue ! Les bagarres et la magie sont interdits dans les couloirs ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard, et une retenue. Et vous, Mr. Potter, 10 points en moins et une retenue pour avoir insulté un autre élève et tenté de déclencher la bagarre. Et maintenant, tout le monde dans la grande salle ! »

C'était Mme McGonagall, qui paraissait réellement en colère. Severus rangea sa baguette et, après un coup d'oeil rageur vers James, se dirigea vers la grande salle. James, de son coté, haussa les épaules. Sirius lui dit :

« Viens, allons manger. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es fait un grand copain à Serpentard. Mais, dis-moi, c'était pas le type qui refusait ton aide quai 9 ¾ ?

- Si c'était lui. Remarque, je ne l'aime pas non plus. Ca m'a tout l'air d'un futur mangemort à la solde de ce Voldemort. Il en a tous les attributs, en plus de ses cheveux gras. »

Sirius et James se mirent à rire de concert, et c'est en riant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur table. Ils arrivèrent au moment où le préfet-en-chef arrivait avec leurs emplois du temps. Ils commencèrent à le découvrir tout en se servant pour le petit déjeuner. A ce moment-là, un éclat de rire partit de la table des Serpentards, bientôt rejointe par les autres tables : Peter Pettigrow arrivait en sautant à pieds joints, les jambes visiblement collées ensemble par un sortilège de bloque-jambes.

Mme McGonagall se dirigea vers lui l'air furieux. Elle leva sa baguette pour lever le sort :

« Finite incantatem. Qui vous a fait ça, M Pettigrow ?

- Des serpentards, mais je ne les ai pas reconnus, j'ai juste vu leurs écussons verts.

- Si jamais je découvre qui c'est, il y aura des sanctions. Bien, allez manger maintenant. »

James et Sirius lancèrent un coup d'oeil vers la table des Serpentards, pour voir si ils pouvaient deviner qui avait fait ça. Mais ils ne purent rien deviner, aucun ne semblait afficher un air particulier vis-à-vis de Peter. Pendant ce temps, Remus et Lily avaient invité Peter à se joindre à eux à table, et le préfet-en-chef lui avait donné son emploi du temps. Peter, assis entre Remus et Lily, commença à manger, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis 3 jours.

A ce moment arrivèrent les hiboux du courrier. Une superbe chouette hulotte déposa un paquet de confiseries devant James, tandis qu'un hibou grand-duc déposait une lettre rouge devant Sirius, qui eut un sourire crispé :

« Ma mère à du apprendre où j'ai été réparti. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, la beuglante explosa, et on entendit la voix de sa mère magiquement amplifiée résonner dans toute la grande salle :

« SIRIUS, TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE BLACK ! TU DEVRAIS ETRE A SERPENTARD, PAS DANS CETTE MAISON DE MINABLES, D'ABOMINATIONS, DE SANGS-DE-BOURBES ET DE TRAITRES AU SANG ! SI TU NE DEMANDES PAS A CHANGER DE MAISON POUR ALLER DANS CELLE OU TU AURAIS DU ALLER, TU SERAS PUNI. CHANGE DE MAISON, ET REVIENT A LA RAISON. SINON, TU TE PREPARES DES ENNUIS QUAND TU REVIENDRAS ICI ! »

Tous les élèves avaient tourné la tête vers Sirius quand la lettre avait explosé. A la fin de la diatribe, celui-ci éclata de rire. Il rit un moment, puis se tourna vers la table des Serpentards :

« Bellatrix, je sais que c'est toi qui a averti ma mère. Et bien, tu peux aussi te charger de ma réponse à cette idiotie : je suis à Gryffondor, et j'y resterais, car je considère que c'est Serpentard la maison des traîtres et des abominations, et je n'irais jamais. De toutes façons, on ne peut pas changer de maison une fois la répartition effectuée.

- Pour votre dernière phrase, M Black, c'est exact, on ne peut pas changer de maison après la répartition, répondit Dumbledore. Par contre, vous n'avez pas non plus le droit d'insulter une maison. Je vous retire donc 10 points, et vous ferez une retenue. »

Mais Sirius, tout comme James avant lui, s'en fichait. Une retenue n'était qu'une aventure de plus !

D'après leur emploi du temps, les Gryffondor commençaient par histoire de la magie, suivi de défense contre les forces du mal, botanique, et pour finir métamorphose. Ils se rendirent donc pour commencer au cours du professeur Binns, qu'ils avaient en commun avec... Les Serpentards.

Severus avait aussi remarqué ce détail sur son emploi du temps, et il faisait la grimace. Comme tous les Serpentards, il avait commencé par rigolé quand la beuglante avait commencé à crier sur Sirius, mais la réponse de celui-ci l'avait plongé dans la fureur. De plus, il allait devoir supporter aussi ce Potter de malheur, et il doutait de pouvoir y arriver.

Le professeur Binns était un vieillard. Peut-être même plus vieux encore que Dumbledore. Pour faire son cours, il se contentait de débiter d'une voix monotone le récit des évènements, avec les dates. De ce fait, peu d'élèves arrivaient à suivre et à noter son cours. De toute la classe, seule Lily y arrivait parfaitement, même si Remus et Murphy McBehill tâchaient de faire illusion. James et Sirius, eux n'avaient même pas essayé. Au bout d'un moment, James sortit sa baguette, et murmura un incantation. Sirius, assis à coté de lui regarda autour de lui pour en voir les effets. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire : les cheveux de Severus, qui semblait à moitié endormi, étaient devenu du plus beau vert Serpentard.

Personne d'autre ne s'aperçut de rien avant la fin du cours. En voyant les cheveux du Serpentard, plusieurs Gryffondors, et même certains Serpentards, éclatèrent de rire. Lily jeta un œil sévère vers James et Sirius, pliés de rire, et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à : 'gamins immatures'. Elle alla vers Severus pour lui proposer son aide, mais celui-ci se mit à crier :

« Ne me touche pas, espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe !

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, cria James.

- Toi, quand j'aurais besoin de ton aide, je te la demanderais. En attendant, fais cesser ce sort que tu as jeté !

- Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

- Pouvez-vous le prouver ? Demanda la voix du professeur Flitwick.

- Vous pouvez vérifier ma baguette, professeur. »

James était tranquille. Il avait en effet prit la peine de lancer un sort de lévitation après avoir ensorcelé Severus, de manière à ne pas se faire avoir. Le professeur Flitwick lança un sort sur la baguette de James, et faute de preuve, il désensorcela donc Severus, sans pouvoir prouver qui avait lancé ce sort, même si beaucoup de gens savaient, ou se doutaient, que c'était bien James le responsable.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était très attendu. Malheureusement, il s'avéra assez vite que M Sweigh, le professeur, était particulièrement nul : il se contentait de leur lire, ou de leur faire lire, leur livre, et ne leur enseignait aucun sort. Quand James osa demander pourquoi ils se contentaient de lire leur livre, il reçu une punition de 5 points, et une retenue. Même Lily sembla choquée par la réponse brutale de leur professeur.

Au repas de midi, la mésaventure de Severus avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. .Les Serpentards étaient furieux, tandis que les autres maisons riaient plus ou moins ouvertement, et plusieurs élèves de 6 ème année a Serdaigle vinrent féliciter James, qui s'obstinait a répéter qu'il n'y était pour rien, ce qui fit rire de nouveau. Les plus rigolards étant bien entendu les Gryffondors, même si certains, tels Lily, pensaient que c'était une mauvaise idée que de se lancer dans ce genre de farce.

Severus approcha suffisamment près de James pour pouvoir lui parler sans que personne, hormis Sirius qui était tout à coté, puisse entendre :

« Tu me paieras ça, Potter, je me vengerais

- Même pas peur, Rogue.

- Tu devrais, le courage des Gryffondors ne te sauvera pas.

- Je ne compte pas que sur mon courage. Remarque, si tu menaces de me faire glisser sur la graisse de tes cheveux, là, c'est sur, je risque de prendre peur.

- Tu ne riras pas toujours, je t'en fait le serment. Si tu me cherches, tu me trouveras. »

Après cet échange, ils allèrent tous manger, Sirius et James en tête, prenant les menaces de Severus à la légère. Le repas se passa sans histoire.


	3. PotterBlack, amis pour la vie

Le cours de botanique se passa très bien, le professeur Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle, étant une sorcière très sympathique. Le cours était d'ailleurs en commun avec les Poufsouffle mais elle ne favorisait pas sa maison. Ils commencèrent dans la serre N° 1, où ne se trouvaient que des plantes ne présentant aucun danger, mais cultivées par les sorciers pour leurs bienfaits, ou pour leurs propriétés dans les potions. James et Sirius, de même que la plupart des sang-purs, connaissaient déjà ces plantes, et la manière de les soigner.

Ils se mirent donc en retrait, et commencèrent à discuter à voix basse. Lily remarqua leur manège, et leur jeta un regard noir, mais elle préféra se concentrer sur la leçon, car pour elle, tout était nouveau, même si elle avait lu tous les livres de cours avant la rentrée.

Sirius et James discutaient de farces, et de ce que James avait fait sur le lac, et le matin même en cours d'histoire de la magie. Sirius avait apprécié, et proposait à James de l'assister pour les farces, de manière à partager les risques et à avoir des alibis. Et être à deux permettrait également de faire des blagues plus élaborées, ou nécessitant plus de magie.

James était ravi. Il en était maintenant certain, il avait enfin trouvé l'ami qu'il cherchait, cet ami qui serait aussi farceur que lui, et l'assisterait dans ses blagues. Et par une ironie qu'il appréciait particulièrement, cet ami venait d'une famille contre laquelle ses parents l'avaient toujours mis en garde.

De son coté, Sirius était également enchanté. Il avait trouvé un ami, quelqu'un qui ne voyait que lui, Sirius, et pas seulement un Black. En plus, il allait pouvoir faire des blagues. Il ne se souciait pas des réactions de sa famille. Toutes les farces qu'il n'avait jamais osé faire étant petit, il allait pouvoir les faire avec ce James, qui semblait doué et expérimenté dans ce domaine. Et le fait que cet ami, son futur complice, soit d'une famille que les siens détestaient augmentait encore son plaisir. Il était en sécurité, ici a Poudlard, et ses parents pourraient dire ce qu'il voudront, Sirius serait heureux ainsi.

En quittant les serres, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose. Le professeur de métamorphose étant le sévère professeur McGonagall, les 2 compères se décidèrent à se tenir à carreau pendant ce cours. Ou du moins, à ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Le professeur McGonagall se révéla comme ils l'avaient deviné : stricte et sévère, ne tolérant rien dans son cours. Elle leur avait fait une impressionnante démonstration de métamorphose, transformant son bureau en cochon, avant de lui redonner sa forme d'origine. Elle les avertit aussi que tout chahut serait passible d'un renvoi définitif de son cours.

A ces mots, James et Sirius s'étaient regardés, l'air de se dire qu'on verrait bien, et qu'elle ne renverrait personne sans preuve. Le premier cours de métamorphose consistait à apprendre à transformer un allumette en aiguille. James et Sirius échangèrent un coup d'oeil, pointèrent leurs baguettes vers leurs allumettes... Et obtinrent 2 magnifiques aiguilles. Mme McGonagall leur accorda 5 points à chacun pour ces magnifiques métamorphoses. Les Gryffondors gagnèrent 10 points de plus avant la fin du cours, Lily et Remus ayant aussi réussi leurs métamorphoses. Tous les autres élèves reçurent pour devoir de s'entraîner.

Après ce cours, les élèves avaient un peu de temps avant de manger. James et Sirius décidèrent que, plutôt que de faire leurs devoirs, ils préféraient explorer le château. James voulait surtout essayer de découvrir les cuisines. Ils commencèrent par la grande salle, et James dit :

« On peut supposer que les repas sont préparés et servis par des elfes de maison.

- Oui. Et comme on ne les voit pas, ils doivent utiliser un truc basé sur les tables, et leurs positions.

- Je suis d'accord. En fait, il doit y avoir 5 tables identiques à celles qui sont là, placées exactement au-dessus ou au-dessous de la salle. De cette manière, ils placent et rappellent la vaisselle sur leurs tables, et le tout apparaît ici.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Sirius impressionné.

- Il y a le même principe chez nous, la cuisine est au sous-sol, sous le salon, et les tables sont identiques et correspondent. Je pense que les cuisines doivent être en dessous, je ne les imagine pas dans les étages.

- Tu dois avoir raison. Il faut donc descendre d'un étage, et revenir par ici pour trouver les cuisines.

- Allons-y. »

Ils partirent donc en exploration dans les couloirs et les escaliers, faisant avant tout attention à éviter toute forme d'autorité. Quoiqu'ils se disaient qu'il leur suffirait de dire qu'ils s'étaient perdus en cherchant leur chemin, ce qui était plausible, vu qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques jours. Ils prirent leur temps pour s'orienter, et finir par découvrir qu'aucun chemin ne semblait mener aux cuisines. Il devait donc y avoir un passage secret. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de deviner où il était. Il leur faudrait donc faire des recherches sur les moyens de découvrir les passages secrets.

C'est à ce moment-là que la chance leur sourit, sous la forme d'un 6ème année de Gryffondor qui venait par là. Il leur dit :

« Bonjour. Vous devez être Potter et Black. Si vous cherchez la salle commune, ce n'est pas par là. Je suis Gurvan Merry.

- Non, nous cherchions les cuisines. Ca doit être par là, mais le passage est secret. » répondit Sirius.

Gurvan Merry éclata de rire. Il leur dit :

« Bravo ! J'ai mis 3 ans à découvrir qu'elles sont par là. Vous êtes doués. Je suis venu chercher de quoi manger tranquille, donc regardez. »

Il se dirigea vers un tableau représentant une coupe de fruits, et chatouilla la poire. Celle-ci se transforma en poignée de porte, qu'il tourna. Le tableau pivota, pour découvrir une immense cuisine remplie d'elfes de maison. James et Sirius étaient ravis. Gurvan Merry alla vers un des elfes, et quelques instants plus tard, il ressortait avec un panier plein de provisions. Un des elfes vint vers les 2 Gryffondors, et leur demanda si il pouvait les aider. James demanda si la table qu'il lui indiquait était bien celle des Serpentards, et l'elfe lui répondit que lui.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sirius, et lui proposa de lancer à 2 un petit sort sympathique, qu'il lui expliqua. Sirius s'exerça un peu, puis quand il se sentit prêt, il le signala à James. Les 2 garçons pointèrent leur baguette vers la table des Serpentards, et lancèrent la même incantation en même temps. Puis James sortit 2 allumettes de sa poche, et ils les transformèrent en aiguilles, de manière à ne pas pouvoir être trahis par leurs baguette si on les accusait : en effet, le dernier sort qu'ils étaient censés avoir lancé était le sort de métamorphose. Ils s'en allèrent, en interdisant aux elfes de parler à quiconque de ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps dans la salle commune. En s'asseyant à leur table, ils furent interpellés par Lily qui leur dit :

« Vous n'étiez ni dans la salle commune, ni à la bibliothèque. Je suppose que des génies comme vous n'ont pas besoin de faire leurs devoirs, ni de respecter les règlements ?

- Pour les devoirs, nous avons encore du temps ce soir, et même tout le week-end vu qu'ils sont pour la semaine prochaine, et pour le règlement, nous n'en avons enfreint aucun article, vu que nous n'avons pas été punis. », répondit James.

Ils s'installèrent à table, se mettant de manière à tourner le dos à la table des Serpentards. Le repas commença, sans histoire sur 3 des tables. Par contre, à la table des Serpentards, des murmures commençaient à s'élever. Au bout d'un moment, ces murmures se firent de plus en plus fort. Des élèves, et les professeurs présents, jetèrent des coups d'oeil vers la table. Ils s'aperçurent alors que les Serpentards avaient devant eux des plats et des assiettes... Vides !

Le professeur Dumbledore se déplaça vers les Serpentards, et regarda leur table. Puis il sortit de la grande salle. Un moment plus tard, les Serpentards poussèrent un soupir de soulagement : la nourriture était enfin apparue à leur table. James et Sirius étaient très amusés et le montraient, de même que certains autres élèves. D'autres n'osaient pas se moquer ouvertement des Serpentards.

Le professeur Dumbledore revint quelques instants plus tard. Il se contenta de souhaiter un bon appétit à tout le monde, avant de se rasseoir à la table des professeurs. Mais James était sur qu'il leur avait fait un clin d'oeil, à Sirius et à lui.

Après le repas, ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils s'affalèrent dans deux fauteuils, et éclatèrent de rire au souvenir de la tête des Serpentards. Lily s'approcha d'eux :

« Je suppose que vous êtes fiers de vous ?

- De quoi parle-tu ?

- De votre farce qui consistait à priver les Serpentards de repas !

- Tu as des preuves ? Non, alors n'accuse pas. Tu crois que Dumbledore ne nous aurait pas puni si ça avait été nous ?

- Gamins !

- Oui ! »

Ils montèrent dans leurs chambres, et James, avant de se coucher, se tourna vers Sirius et lui dit :

« Amis ?

- Pour toujours !

- Ouais, à la vie, à la mort !

- Notre amitié sera légendaire ! »

Puis, sur ce serment, ils se couchèrent.


	4. Lily, belle et douée

Lily se félicitait d'avoir étudié tous ses livres déjà avant la rentrée. Cela lui permettait de suivre les cours avec une très grande facilité. De tous les élèves seuls James et Sirius, par moment, ou Remus Lupin, rarement, arrivaient à lui tenir tête. Elle devait l'avouer, James et Sirius, quand ils s'y mettaient, étaient très doués. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être arrogants. Et en potion, le champion incontestable et incontesté était Severus Rogue. Mais même les Serdaigles devaient s'incliner devant elle.

Lily était de plus en plus populaire. En effet, elle gagnait très souvent des points grâce à ses bonnes réponses et à ses réussites en cours. James et Sirius en gagnaient, mais leurs bêtises leur en faisait perdre aussi, ce qui agaçait grandement Lily. Elle avait bien conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas pris à chacune de leurs blagues, mais elle répugnait à les dénoncer, ne voulant pas faire perdre plus de points à sa maison.

Lily avait vite été remarquée par la sévère professeur McGonagall, qui semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Elle s'était aussi beaucoup liée avec Lyne Vuen et Soline Candviche. Elle était un peu moins amie avec Brue Mood, et Ruth Pesbor, qui étaient un peu jalouse du succès de Lily.

Ce n'est qu'avec les Serpentards que Lily avait des problèmes : ceux-ci passaient leur temps à l'insulter et à l'injurier, du moins hors de portée des oreilles des professeurs. De même, ils n'hésitaient pas à tenter de saboter tout ce qu'elle faisait. Ils s'attaquaient particulièrement à elle, de préférence à tous les autres enfants de moldus, sûrement qu'ils n'éprouvaient pas de jalousie envers eux. Seul Peter, à cause de sa maladresse et de son incompétence à se défendre, était attaqué autant qu'elle.

Elle savait qu'ils s'attaquaient à elle car elle était plus douée que la plupart d'entre eux, ce qu'ils trouvaient inadmissible. Ils préféraient dire que les professeurs faisaient du favoritisme, plutôt que d'admettre que celle qu'ils appelaient « sang-de-bourbe » était meilleur qu'eux en magie, ils ne pouvaient pas le concevoir.

A plusieurs reprise, elle fuit obligée de s'enfuir en courant pour échapper à des Serpentards qui voulaient lui lancer des sorts dans un couloir. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle commençait à savoir très bien se défendre, et était de fait entraînée à la défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Sweigh étant visiblement et clairement un incompétent. En discutant avec des filles des années supérieurs, elle apprit que c'était malheureusement récurrent, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'étant pas très recherché, peu de candidats osaient se présenter, car il était réputé maudit : depuis quelques années en effet, aucun professeur n'était resté à ce poste plus d'un an.

Lily passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque : en effet, elle s'y rendait pour faire les devoirs qui leur étaient donnés, mais aussi pour augmenter sa culture personnelle. Elle y retrouvait souvent Lyne et Soline, à qui elle demandait sans cesse des explications et des détails sur le monde sorcier. En échange, elle leur expliquait, enfin, surtout à Soline, le monde moldu.

Il devint vite évident que Lily était très populaire auprès de son année. Elle n'hésitait en effet jamais à aider celles et ceux qui en avaient besoin et lui demandait, mais en plus, elle était déjà relativement mignonne, ce qui ne gâchait rien, surtout du point de vue des garçons.

Elle s'opposait aussi souvent que possible à James et Sirius, essayant de les empêcher de faire des blagues. Mais comme le disait Lyne, qui semblait apprécier plus que Lily les 2 garçons, toujours prêts a la faire rire, autant essayer empêcher l'eau d'être mouillée.

Plusieurs fois, Lily surprit les 2 garçons en train de quitter la salle commune après l'heure du couvre-feu. Elle avait beau les menacer de les dénoncer, ils partaient quand même. Et assez souvent, le lendemain, soit elle apprenait qu'ils avaient été surpris, et avaient donc fait perdre des points à leur maison, soit les Serpentards étaient victimes d'une farce.

Les cours préférés de Lily étaient la métamorphose et la botanique. Elle aimait aussi les autres cours, mais le fait de métamorphoser une chose en une autre lui paraissait le summum de la magie. Son enthousiasme dans cette matière faisait plaisir au sévère professeur McGonagall, qui se surprenait parfois à sourire en corrigeant les excellents devoir de cette élève. Lily appréciait aussi beaucoup la botanique, car souvent, ce qu'elle y apprenait semblait en liaison avec des légendes moldues, ce qui lui donnait la certitude que les moldus avaient autrefois eu des contacts avec la magie.

Elle eut la preuve de ces contacts dans les cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle était une des rares élèves à parfaitement suivre ces cours, le professeur Binns ayant la caractéristique de rendre tous les cours qu'il faisait ennuyeux. Malgré cela, Lily se forçait à suivre tous ses cours, et à bien noter tout ce qu'il disait, même s'il se contentait la plupart du temps de leur répéter mot pour mot ce qui était écrit dans leurs livres. Les autres élèves de la classe lui demandaient souvent si ils pouvaient copier ses notes, mais elle leur répondait qu'ils n'avaient qu'à écouter, avant de leur laisser recopier, car Lily avait bon coeur.

Elle ne disait bien sur rien à ses 2 meilleures amies, qui n'en abusaient pas. Par contre, ni James ni Sirius ne semblaient se préoccuper de ce cours, n'essayant ni de prendre des notes en cours, ni de recopier celles de Lily, qui se demandait comment ces deux-là allaient faire. Un autre élève lui demandait rarement ses notes d'histoire de la magie : Remus Lupin, qui parfois arrivait à suivre et à noter le cours comme elle.


	5. Lupin, solitaire et mystérieux

Blabla de l'auteur (il en faut un peu) : Comme je par vendredi pour 3 semaines, je vais essayer de vous mettre 3 chapitres cette semaine. Bonne lecture.

Remus Lupin était ravi d'être à Poudlard. Il essayait de rester discret, redoutant toutes les questions qu'on pourrait lui poser. Il restait donc à l'écart. Il admirait James et Sirius, qui semblaient vraiment doués. Lui n'arrivait pas à leur niveau, malgré son travail. Quoiqu'il ne travaillait quand même pas autant que Lily Evans. Cette fille passait vraiment son temps dans les livres.

Lui était sérieux, et il faisait partie de ceux qui blâmaient James et Sirius pour leurs farces, et les points qu'ils faisaient perdre. Mais intérieurement, certaines blagues le faisaient bien rire. Il préférait quand même rester en dehors de l'ambiance chaleureuse de sa maison, il n'avait pas oublié les risques. La première nuit de pleine lune approchait. Dans la journée précédent la première des 3 nuits, il fut de plus en plus fatigué. Au début de l'après-midi, il quitta le cours pour se rendre à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, l'accueillit. Elle lui donna un lit. Peu avant le dîner, Lily vint lui apporter les cours de la journée et prendre de ses nouvelles. Remus la rassura, lui disant que cela passerait. Pendant le repas, alors que tous les élèves étaient dans la grande salle, Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh emmenèrent Remus vers le saule cogneur. Mme Pomfresh prit un bâton, et appuya sur un noeud d'une racine avec. Aussitôt, le saule cessa de bouger, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage souterrain.

Ils finirent par arriver dans une pièce avec juste un lit. La porte, bien que délabrée au premier coup d'oeil, était très solide. Toutes les fenêtres étaient bouchées, et Remus devina que la lumière ne traversait ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre, malgré les apparences. Mme Pomfresh les laissa. Remus demanda au professeur Dumbledore :

« Vous ne partez pas ?

- Pas encore, M Lupin. La lune n'est pas encore levée. Il reste du temps.

- Mais vous devez partir avant. Je pourrais devenir dangereux pour vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, M Lupin, Je suis de taille à ne pas me laisser mettre en danger. Et je préfère rester avec vous un moment. Vous avez besoin de compagnie.

- Merci, professeur.

- Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas rester aussi seul pendant que vous êtes dans l'école. Vous avez une chance de vous faire des amis, ne la laissez pas passer.

- Je ne veux pas, professeur, je peux à tout moment devenir dangereux.

- Vous ne pouvez devenir dangereux que 3 nuits par mois, M Lupin. Ce dont vous avez vraiment peur, c'est du regard des autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Je n'ose imaginer comment ils réagiraient si ils apprenaient que je suis un loup-garou.

- Ils n'ont aucune raison de le deviner si vous ne leur le dites pas. Mais faites attention : ce n'est pas en vous isolant que vous préserverez votre secret, au contraire. Car plus vous serez distant, plus vos camarades risquent de se poser des questions sur vous, et de trouver des réponses. Si vous vous comportez normalement, si vous avez des amis, ils se poseront moins de questions, et trouveront moins de réponses. »

Remus reconnaissait en lui-même que le professeur Dumbledore avait raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, si il avait des amis et que ceux-ci découvraient son secret, ce serait encore pire que si il n'avait pas d'amis. Il préférait donc rester solitaire.

Il passa donc 4 jours à l'infirmerie, et 3 nuits dans la cabane. Tous les jours, Lily venait lui apporter les cours du jour, parfois avec Lyne. Et James et Sirius vinrent le voir aussi, et essayèrent de le faire rire en lui racontant les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites. Remus essaya de les raisonner, de leur demander de faire moins de farces, mais en pure perte. D'un autre coté, il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'ils se calment réellement, ces deux-là étaient vraiment trop drôles.

Les 3 jours de Remus à l'infirmerie furent expliqués par une grosse grippe, car le temps avait été inhabituellement frais pendant la semaine précédente. Personne ne se posa de vraie question, et Remus étant revenu en bonne forme, son séjour à l'infirmerie fut vite éclipsé par d'autres évènements.

En effet, les années supérieurs de Gryffondor avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu, un défi plutôt : parier sur qui s'approcherait le plus du saule cogneur, planté dans le parc depuis la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Seuls les Serpentards ne participaient pas, ayant jugé ce jeu ridicule et digne des seuls stupides Gryffondors. Mais certains Serdaigles et Poufsouffles s'étaient laissés tenter, ainsi que la quasi totalité des garçons de Gryffondor. James et Sirius étaient les seuls premières années à s'être inscrits à ce concours non-officiel, ce qui fit lever les yeux de Lily au ciel : ces deux inventaient décidément tout pour se faire remarquer.

Ceux qui tentaient l'épreuve s'en tiraient plus ou moins bien, souvent avec des bosses, mais rien de très grave. Aucun n'avait réussi à toucher le tronc, ce qui était le but ultime. Le concours dégénéra au moment ou un 6ème année de Gryffondor, nommé Dave Goujon, tenta l'aventure. Il réussit à s'aventurer plus près que les autres sans se faire atteindre par les branches, et tout le monde pensait qu'il allait réussir à toucher le tronc, quand il fut atteint en pleine tête. Il s'effondra aussitôt comme une poupée de chiffon, et les branches se mirent à lui taper dessus. Personne n'osait intervenir, et tous se demandaient quoi faire, quand le professeur Dumbledore intervint.

Il attira le corps du garçon d'un sortilège d'attraction, et le confia à Mme Pomfresh, qui était arrivée aussi. Celle-ci emmena aussitôt Dave vers l'infirmerie, en faisant flotter son corps comme sur une civière. Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna vers les élèves, dont pas un n'avait bougé, et dit :

« Je pense que vous avez maintenant tous compris que cet arbre est très dangereux. Messieurs Fold et Weiper, vous avez inventé un jeu stupide, vous perdez 50 points chacun, et vous aurez un mois de retenue. Et le prochain élève qui essayera de s'approcher de cet arbre, ou qui en incitera un autre à le faire, sera renvoyé. Maintenant, rentrez tous dans le château. »

James et Sirius furent déçus de ne pas avoir pu participer, mais Remus était soulagé. Il se demandait en effet comment le professeur Dumbledore allait s'y prendre pour interdire ce concours sans fâcher les élèves, et il regrettait qu'un élève soit blessé. Il se sentait un peu responsable, étant donné que ce saule cogneur n'aurait jamais été planté sans lui. Et il était surtout content que personne n'ait remarqué le passage secret qui s'ouvrait entre les racines du saule cogneur.

Remus se rendait compte que le professeur Dumbledore avait raison : les autres élèves, particulièrement de son année, se posaient des question sur lui, et sur le fait qu'il restait toujours seul. Il essaya donc de commencer à se rapprocher des autres, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le seul dont il arriva étrangement à se rapprocher fut Peter, solitaire autant que lui, qu'il accompagnait souvent pour le protéger contre les Serpentards, qui l'avaient pris comme cible favorite.


	6. Pettigrow, les malheurs d'un lion

Pour Peter, le séjour à Poudlard n'était pas une bonne chose. Les problèmes avaient commencé dès le réveil, le premier jour. Ce sort de bloque-jambes qu'il avait reçu de Severus Rogue dans les couloirs. Il avait bien reconnu son agresseur, mais il avait trop peur pour le dénoncer. Et ce n'était que le début. Très vite, il apparut en cours qu'il n'était pas un mage doué. Certains mettaient même parfois en doute le fait qu'il soit un sorcier, et l'appelaient le cracmol.

Il était incapable de se concentrer, et le pire, c'était les cours de potion, en commun avec les Serpentards qui plus est. Il n'arrivait jamais à faire une potion correcte, et fit plusieurs fois fondre son chaudron. Mais quel que soit le cours, il n'arrivait jamais à obtenir les résultats demandés, et en conséquence, il avait plus de devoirs à faire que n'importe qui.

Il observait les élèves les plus doués avec une jalousie intense. Il crevait d'envie face aux dons clairement énormes de James et Sirius, qui arrivaient à tout sans le moindre travail. Il pleurait de rage à voir cette Lily, une pure enfant de moldus, réussir mieux que quiconque. Et même ce mystérieux Lupin était au final très doué. Les autres Gryffondors de première année finissaient toujours par réussir les exercices, mais pas lui. Et là, contrairement à ce qu'il se passait dans l'école où il allait avant, il n'y avait aucun moyen de tricher.

Il ne pouvait pas corrompre ses camarades, il n'osait d'ailleurs rien voler, car il avait trop peur de se faire prendre par magie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus copier sur eux. Il aurait pu pour les devoirs et les interrogations écrites, mais il y avait trop de pratique où c'était impossible.

Sa pire humiliation survint lors du premier cours de vol en balais. Évidemment, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient en commun lors de ce cours. Lorsqu'il donna à son balais l'ordre de venir dans sa main, il ne bougea pas. Il lui fallut plus d'une dizaine d'essais pour enfin le faire venir, sous les rires des Serpentards, mais aussi les sourires de certains Gryffondors. Et, bien évidemment, dès qu'il eut décollé, il perdit le contrôle de son balais. Il monta très haut, sous les hurlements de rire des Serpentards. Il finit par tomber de son balais, heureusement après avoir réussi à le faire redescendre un peu, et il n'eut donc qu'une légère fracture du bras.

Pendant son vol, James avait essayé de lui venir en aide et de lui donner des conseils, mais c'était peine perdue. Peter ne put faire que remarquer que James semblait très doué aussi avec un balais, et, au lieu d'avoir envie de le remercier pour avoir essayé de l'aider, il était devenu encore plus jaloux, car celui-ci ajoutait encore un don à sa longue série.

Peter passa une nuit à l'infirmerie, mais manqua y retourner dès le lendemain. En effet, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, il fut pris à partie par les Serpentards de première année. Heureusement, il fut secouru par Rémus, qui réussit à mettre les Serpentards en fuite en menaçant de les dénoncer. Peter alla s'asseoir avec le mystérieux Rémus, et il entendit James dire à Sirius, après qu'ils aient salué Peter et Rémus :

« Tu ne trouves pas bizarre ?

- Quoi ?

- Pour un bras cassé, Pettigrow n'est resté qu'une nuit à l'infirmerie, alors que pour une simple grippe, Lupin y est resté 3 jours complets.

- Mme Pomfresh ne devait pas avoir de médicament contre la grippe en réserve, ou alors c'était une grippe magique, plus résistante. »

Peter aurait presque pu jurer avoir vu Rémus pâlir en entendant cette discussion, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il se demanda si Rémus pouvait leur cacher quelque chose, et se demandait si il n'y aurait pas moyen de se faire protéger par celui-ci si il découvrait son secret. Ce qui était une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Il n'en eut en fait même pas besoin. Rémus lui proposa spontanément son aide. Il se mit à l'aider gratuitement, et pour faire ses devoirs, et aussi pour échapper aux Serpentards dans les couloirs de l'école.

La situation de Peter s'améliora alors un petit peu : quand Rémus était avec lui, les Serpentards l'attaquaient moins, et l'aide de Rémus lui permettait de venir un peu plus souvent à bout des devoirs demandés par les professeurs. Il réussissait même parfois les sorts demandés, souvent de justesse. Il restait le moins bon, mais n'était plus tout à fait aussi ridicule.


	7. Lucius, prince de Serpentard

Désolé du retard. Bonne lecture.

Severus Rogue s' était bien intégré aux Serpentards. Bien sur, en tant que demi-moldu, il n'avait droit à aucune considération, relégué au dernier plan. Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, la pureté du sang était le premier critère, suivi par la fortune et l'influence de la famille. L'année de l'élève n'entrait pas vraiment en ligne de compte pour son statut.

De ce fait, l'élève le plus influent, et le plus respecté, n'était autre que le préfet de 6ème année, Lucius Malefoy. Celui-ci régnait avec dureté sur la salle commune. Il avait prévenu tout le monde que Narcissa Black était sa fiancée, et celle-ci était donc traitée avec un très grand respect par les autres élèves.

Elle et ses soeurs auraient de toutes façons déjà eu une position privilégiée, de par le fait qu'elles venaient d'une famille de sangs-purs vieille, riche et influentes. De plus, Bellatrix était très amie avec Lucius : ils avaient les même idées, et ne se gênaient pas pour les faire connaître.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, les discussion de la rentrée tournaient beaucoup autour du nouveau mage noir, celui qui voulait supprimer tous les sorciers d'ascendance moldue, et faire des moldus les esclaves des sorciers. Personne dans la salle ne prononçait son nom, on l'appelait le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Severus avait vite compris que pour ne pas être trop rejeté des Serpentards, il devait bien se faire voir par Lucius. Il y arriva sans trop de peine : grâce à ses connaissances en magie noire, il était de fait supérieur en magie à la majorité des autres Serpentards. De plus, il avait indéniablement un don pour les potions, ce qui avait fait que le professeur Slughorn l'avait remarqué. Et un élève remarqué par le professeur Slughorn était aussi remarqué par Lucius, qui se tenait au courant de tout ce que faisait Slughorn.

L'attaque qu'il avait lancée sur Pettigrow le premier jour avait aussi reçu un bon accueil de la part de Lucius. Celui-ci avait vite remarqué que Pettigrow n'était pas doué, et attaqué les faibles ne pouvait que lui plaire.

Un groupe d'élèves soutenant ouvertement le mage noir s'était formé dans les cachots : il comprenait Lucius Malefoy, ses 2 gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, qui, même si ils n'étaient pas dans la même année, restaient le plus souvent possible ensemble et proches de Lucius, Narcissa et Bellatrix, Severus, les 2 frères Lestrange, et Ewan Rosier. Ce groupe-là tenait les cachots sous sa coupe, et personne n'osait les contredire.

Quelles que soient les opinions de chacun, personne n'osait parler contre le Seigneur des ténèbres dans les cachots. Le premier qui avait osé avait passé plusieurs nuits à l'infirmerie, officiellement suite à une chute dans les escaliers. Mais tous les Serpentards avaient su que Crabbe et Goyle s'étaient chargés, sur ordre de Malefoy, de le rouer de coups, les deux garçons n'étant pas doués du tout en sorcellerie, avant de le lancer dans les escaliers.

Au fond de lui, Severus se demandait quelle serait sa place dans l'ordre nouveau que le Seigneur des ténèbres s'apprêtait à instaurer. Puis, quand il hésitait trop, il se rappelait la façon dont son père traitait sa mère, et sa haine des moldus le reprenait, plus forte que jamais. Mais il apprenait à rester de glace. Lucius lui avait trouvé un livre sur l'occlumancie, et les moyens de garder ses émotions, et Severus s'était plongé dedans avec délice. Il s'était vite révélé doué dans cette matière, comme dans tout ce qui touchait à la magie noire.

Severus était un très bon élève, le meilleur de son année en potions. Mais dans les autres matières, il était dépassé, comme tout le monde, par 3 Gryffondors : Lily Evans, la sang-de-bourbe, et les inséparables farceurs, Potter, et surtout le traître Sirius Black. Severus ne savait pas qui, de la sang-de-bourbe ou du traître, l'énervait le plus. Ces deux là ne méritaient pas d'étre meilleur que lui, et pourtant, ils l'étaient. Il se vengeait sur Peter Pettigrow, ce dernier étant incapable de se défendre. Mais cela changea après Halloween : en effet, Remus Lupin, qui avait déjà été absent 3 fois en cours, pour maladie ou problèmes familiaux, se décida à aider Pettigrow. Ce dernier s'améliora sensiblement, mais surtout, comme Lupin l'accompagnait souvent, il était moins facile de le coincer seul pour l'attaquer sans risque.

Malgré tout, Lucius encourageait Severus à continuer à s'acharner sur Pettigrow, en disant que si ce quasi-cracmol quittait l'école, ce serait toujours ça de gagné. Mais bientôt, il demanda de se calmer : le match Gryffondor-Serpentard de Quidditch approchait, et les professeurs étaient plus attentifs aux accrochages entre les 2 maisons.


	8. Quidditch, match GryffondorSerpentard

Le premier match de la saison de quidditch approchait : ce serait un match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, les 2 maisons ennemies. Plus d'une semaine avant ce match, l'atmosphère changea dans l'école : les cours en commun entre ces 2 maisons devinrent plus tendus, et les insultes volaient bas dans les couloirs. Lily ne s'intéressait absolument pas à ce match. Il s'agissait d'un sport dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler avant d'arriver à Poudlard, et elle n'était pas à son aise sur un balais. Mais elle était une des rares à ne pas s'y intéresser. Les autres Gryffondors, garçons comme filles, étaient pour la plupart passionnés par le quidditch. Même ceux qui s'y intéressaient moins, tels Remus ou Peter, étaient surexcités par ce match. De leur coté, James et Sirius faisaient des pronostics. Ils avaient assisté (en cachette) à certains entraînements de leur équipe. Sirius pensait que cela pourrait passer, mais James était pessimiste : « Darlington est le seul des 3 poursuiveurs à être à la hauteur. Les 2 autres sont nulles. Sesdade connaît son boulot, mais l'autre batteur est affligeant. Fold est nul en tant qu'attrapeur. Seul Weiper, le gardien, est bon, mais il ne peut pas tout faire. L'attrapeur de Serpentard n'aura aucun mal à attraper le vif, et non seulement on n'aura pas 150 points d'avance à ce moment, mais je ne serais même pas étonné qu'on ait déjà du retard. - Tu es un peu dur, surtout avec Cadelia Switch et Ellore Desdas : elles sont mignonnes, et pas si mauvaises. Tu vas voir, je suis sur qu'elles vont te surprendre ! - Réfléchit un peu, Sirius. C'est la même équipe que l'an passé, et l'année dernière, ils ont perdu 230 à 10 contre Serpentard. Et eux aussi ont la même équipe que l'an passé. Je te dis qu'on va se prendre une déroute rare cette année. - Mais non : ils vont s'arracher les tripes parce que ce sont les Serpentards, et ils vont les massacrer. - ... Je n'y crois pas, mais bon, on verra ! - D'un autre coté, il y a 4 7ème années dans cette équipe : ça ouvre des perspectives pour l'an prochain ! - C'est sur, je me présenterais, je suis attrapeur et excellent même ! - Je serais bien tenté par un poste de batteur, je suis pas mauvais à ce poste. » Le jour du match, ils allèrent s'installer dans les tribunes avec Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Judicael McEnroe. Les filles de première année avaient réussi à traîner Lily au stade, et elles s'installèrent toutes ensemble pour soutenir leur équipe, non loin des garçons. Le commentaire était assuré depuis l'année précédente par une fille nommée Joy Dichall, élève en 3ème année à Poufsouffle, sous la surveillance sévère du professeur McGonagall, qui veillait à ce que le commentaire reste correct et impartial, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident. Les 2 équipes se présentèrent sur le terrain, et Joy Dichall commença à présenter les joueurs en parlant dans un porte-voix enchanté : « Voici donc les Serpentards, emmenés par leur capitaine Lucius Malefoy, qui est en 6ème année et qui joue au poste de poursuiveur. Les autres poursuiveurs sont Dan Mepril, qui est en 5ème année, et Jason Birdian, qui est en 7ème année. Les batteurs sont Melphis Crabbe, 6ème année, et David Goyle, 4ème année. Le gardien est Jay Tischer, 4ème année. Et l'attrapeur est Joshua Zid, 5ème année. » Joy avait annoncé les Serpentards sur un ton neutre, sous les applaudissements des Serpentards, et les huées des Gryffondors, mais aussi d'une grande partie des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. Ces 3 maisons étaient, comme souvent, liguées contre les Serpentards, qui se plaisaient à rester dans leur coin. Puis l'équipe de Gryffondor arriva aussi, annoncée par Joy Dichall : « Voici maintenant l'équipe de Gryffondor, menée par leur capitaine Meven Weiper, 7ème année, qui joue gardien, le meilleur gardien de l'école sans aucun doute... - Miss Dichall, pas de favoritisme ! - Je dis la vérité, professeur, tout le monde le reconnaît. Derrière viennent les 3 poursuiveurs, à savoir Aubrey Darlington, 6ème année, Ellore Desdas, 4ème année, et Cadelia Switch, 7ème année ! Les 2 batteurs, Jaime Sesdade, 5ème année, et Stephen Glaize, 7ème année ! Et enfin l'attrapeur est Wesley Fold, 7ème année ! Une équipe très expérimentée donc, mais cela suffira-t-il pour vaincre les Serpentards, tenant du titre ? Nous allons bientôt le savoir ! » Au centre du terrain, Mme Bibine avait rassemblé les équipes, et obligé les 2 capitaines à se serrer la main. Quoique tenter de se la broyer mutuellement aurait sans doute été plus proche de la vérité. Puis tout le monde s'envola, et Mme Bibine siffla le début de la partie. Joy Dichall commença donc à commenter : « La partie commence. Le souaffle à Switch, qui passe à Darlington. Mauvaise passe interceptée par Malefoy, qui passe à Jason Birdian, qui ... Attention, un cognard magnifiquement envoyé par Sesdade, qui oblige Jason Birdian à lâcher le souaffle. Souaffle récupéré par Desdas, qui passe à Darlington, qui s'avance. Il va tirer et... But pour Gryffondor, 10 à 0 pour les Lions ! » Le but fut salué par des hurlements de joie dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, et Sirius se tourna vers James en disant : « Tu vois, ils sont bons finalement ! - Attends, ce n'est que le début ! » Comme pour donner raison à James, les Serpentards égalisèrent très vite, puis marquèrent à 4 reprises de plus sans encaisser de but. Et les Serpentards avaient la mainmise sur le match, comme le confirmaient les commentaires de Joy Dichall : « Et encore un cognard envoyé par Crabbe, qui fait perdre le souaffle à Switch. Récupéré par Malefoy, qui passe à Dan Mepril, qui lui repasse. Beau cognard de Sesdade, mais magnifique interception de cognard de Goyle, tir de Malefoy, repoussé par Weiper, souaffle de nouveau dans les mains de Malefoy qui marque : 60 à 10 pour les Serpents ! Remise en jeu, et souaffle directement récupéré par Jason Birdian, qui profite d'une erreur de Desdas. Jason Birdian est touché par un cognard envoyé par Sesdade, mais souaffle récupéré par Malefoy qui tire. Magnifique arrêt de Weiper qui relance. Le souaffle à Switch, qui passe à Darlington, qui évite un cognard et repasse à Switch, qui lui repasse immédiatement avant d'être frappée par un cognard, qui, il me semble, a été envoyé par Stephen Glaize, qui a donc malencontreusement touché un joueur de sa propre équipe. Darlington tire... Et marque ! Les Lions reviennent à 20 à 60 et... Attention ! Est-ce que Joshua Zid n'aurait pas vu le vif d'or, par hasard ? Il plonge vers le bas des poteaux de but de Gryffondor, suivi par Fold, qui le dépasse, et... Joshua Zid remonte, c'était une feinte de Wronski, Fold s'écrase au sol, mais il ne semble pas gravement touché, il remonte sur son balais. Pendant ce temps, les Serpents ont à nouveau marqué, grâce a Mepril 70 à 20 donc. » James regarda Sirius, avant de lui dire : « Tu disais quoi, au fait ? Il faut espérer que le vif se montrera vite, que cela mette fin à cette correction ! - On va avoir du mal, mais sois optimiste : Fold peut encore attraper le vif, et nous faire gagner. - Vu la façon dont il a donné dans la feinte de Joshua Zid ? Aucune chance, même si le vif lui surgissait sous le nez, il le raterait. » Dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, l'atmosphère était à la morosité. Plus le match avançait, plus le score enflait en faveur des Serpentards, malgré les exploits répétés de Meven Weiper, qui arrêtait plus de tirs qu'il n'en laissait passer. Mais les Gryffondors n'arrivaient presque pas à se mettre en position de tir, et le score enfla jusqu'à 130-40. A ce moment-là, le vif fit son apparition, salué par Joy Dichall : « Et oui, là, c'est bien le vif qui est apparu ! Ce n'est pas une feinte de Joshua Zid ! Rappelons que la capture du vif rapporte 150 points, et que, de ce fait, Fold peut encore renverser le score pour les Gryffondors en l'attrapant. Les 2 attrapeurs sont au coude-à-coude, Fold semble avoir un léger avantage, il est devant... - L'imbécile, souffla James. - Pourquoi ? - L'autre se laisse glisser derrière pour mieux surgir, il prend l'aspiration. Ce Fold est franchement nul ! - Fold est maintenant complètement devant Joshua Zid, ils se rapprochent tous les 2 du vif. Mais ? Joshua Zid vient de passer au-dessus de Fold, et de lui souffler le vif sous le nez ! Et bien Darlington avait réussi à marquer 2 buts de plus pendant que les attrapeurs couraient après le vif, le match s'achève donc sur une victoire sans appel des Serpentards, le score est de 280 à 60 ! » La victoire des verts et argents provoqua des hurlements de joie dans la tribune de Serpentard, et de dépit dans les autres tribunes, particulièrement dans celle des Gryffondors. Les rouges et ors étaient assommés par le résultat de ce match, c'était une véritable humiliation pour leur équipe. Sirius se tourna vers James et dit : « Bon. Mais on n'a pas encore perdu ce championnat. - Si. On n'est même pas pris en compte sur les potentiels gagnants, Sirius. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que les Serpentards ne le gagneront pas, il paraîtrait que les Serdaigles ont une excellente équipe cette année. On verra bien. - Oui, on verra. » Bien entendu, suite à ce match, les Serpentards devinrent encore plus arrogants. Ils se pavanaient comme des rois dans l'école, insultant tous ceux à qui il trouvaient quelque chose a dire. Les Gryffondors, eux, faisaient grise mine, déçus par la faiblesse de leur équipe. 


	9. Le quatuor est né

Après ce match, l'ambiance entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards devint franchement détestable : les Serpentards n'arrêtaient pas d'insulter les Gryffondors, et d'attaquer ceux qu'ils croisaient isolés dans les couloirs. En 2 jours, Pettigrow fut obligé d'aller 4 fois à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner de mauvais sorts envoyés par des Serpentards, et ce malgré la présence de Remus qui alla lui aussi plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie.

En apprenant ça, Sirius et James décidèrent d'aider Remus et Peter : on ne devait pas pouvoir attaquer un Gryffondor sans conséquences, surtout les Serpentards. Ils commencèrent par profiter d'un moment où Severus était seul dans les couloirs pour l'attaquer, et l'envoyer chez Mme. Pomfresh, où se trouvaient déjà Remus et Peter.

Puis ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie voir leurs camarades de classe, et leur apporter les cours qu'ils avaient manqué. Ils en profitèrent pour trafiquer discrètement la potion que Severus devait prendre, avec un effet transformateur. Remus et Peter pouvant sortir tout de suite de l'infirmerie, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas.

Severus arriva juste après eux, ayant fait un crochet pour rejoindre d'autres Serpentards, et ne pas rester seul. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que James et Sirius avaient trafiqué sa potion. Pendant le repas, Severus se transforma donc brutalement, sa tête devenant une tête de serpent. Il se mit à siffler, tandis que les Gryffondors riaient. Il dut donc repartir à l'infirmerie, sous les huées de 3 des 4 tables.

James et Sirius s'étaient mis à table face-à-face, James à coté de Peter, Sirius à coté de Remus. Et la discussion tourna forcément autour des tracas de Peter :

« Ça fait longtemps que les Serpentards sont après toi, Peter ? Demanda James

- Depuis la rentrée. C'est souvent Rogue, mais il est rarement seul, il est généralement avec d'autres, ils se moquent de moi car je ne suis pas doué.

- Tu aurais dû nous le dire plus tôt, on t'aurait aidé ! S'indigna Sirius.

- Remus m'aide déjà.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, la preuve. On va leur apprendre, à ces sales serpents, qu'on ne s'attaque pas sans conséquence à la maison de Godric Gryffondor !

- Ne faites pas de bêtises. Conseilla Remus

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on fera attention. Déjà, pour commencer, on va essayer d'être toujours au moins 2 avec Peter dans les couloirs, et puis, on va l'entraîner à se défendre. En même temps, on t'aidera pour les cours. Ça te va comme ça, Peter ?

- Merci de ce que vous faites pour moi, les gars !

- Pas de problème, Peter, on est là pour s'entraider. Il n'y a que chez les serpents que ça peut être chacun pour soi, chez nous, la solidarité doit être la priorité ! »

Lily avait écouté cet échange, ne prêtant plus attention à la conversation qu'avaient Lyne, Brue, Soline et Ruth. Et elle se disait que James et Peter étaient peut-être devenus un peu moins gamins, et s'étaient mis à réfléchir. Malheureusement pour elle, la discussion continua par une proposition de James :

« Il va falloir organiser quelque chose de bien contre les Serpentards, et leur faire comprendre que c'est une mesure de rétorsion contre tout ce qu'ils ont fait à Peter. Et surtout, qu'ils comprennent que si ils s'attaquent encore à lui, il y aura automatiquement riposte.

- Tu vas rentrer dans un cycle de violences gratuites, Potter ? Tu ne sais pas que la haine attire la haine, et que les cycles de vendetta sont sans fin ? Intervint Lily, déçu de s'être trompé sur la maturité de Sirius et James.

- Tiens, Miss Parfaite nous écoute ? Tu veux quoi ? Que les Serpentards martyrisent Peter en toute impunité ? Moi, pas, et je leur ferait savoir.

- Envoie-leur un hibou ! Mais rentrer dans un cycle de violence, c'est nul, d'autant plus que tout ce que tu y gagneras, c'est de perdre des points pour notre maison. Déjà que vous en perdez tellement, Black et toi, qu'on n'arrive pas à les rattraper, ça deviendra encore pire. Et votre sacro-saint quidditch ne va pas nous aider beaucoup cette année, si j'ai bien compris ce qui se disait au sujet de l'équipe.

- Ça va. Occupe-toi plutôt de tes cours, et laisse-nous vivre, Evans. On dirait que tu ne connais que les cours et le règlement, tu sembles ne pas savoir t'amuser. On est jeunes, on a le droit de vivre un peu, de profiter, avant d'être adultes et blasés.

- Ça, je me demande si vous serez adultes un jour, Black et toi. Vous êtes mal partis pour. »

La fin du repas arriva sur ces mots. James se disait que Lily était décidément mignonne, mais qu'elle avait franchement un sale caractère. Et que ce n'était de toute façon pas elle qui allait les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, non mais...

Sirius, lui, ne voyait en Lily qu'une pimbêche, une empêcheuse de s'amuser en rond. Et il ne comptait certainement pas l'écouter, lui qui n'écoutait déjà pas sa propre famille. Mais il reconnaissait qu'elle avait du cran, et qu'elle méritait sa place à Gryffondor. De plus, il l'admirait aussi un peu pour ses dons, et voyait en elle l'exemple parfait pour contredire sa famille : une enfant de moldus qui réussissait mieux que tous les enfants de sang-pur de son année, quelle contradiction pour ceux qui disaient que seuls les sorciers de sang-purs étaient de vrais sorciers, et que les autres ne leur arrivaient pas à la cheville.

Remus réfléchissait : d'un coté, il était content de ne plus être seul pour aider Peter, mais d'un autre, il se demandait ce que cette association avec les 2 pires farceurs et blagueurs qu'il ait jamais vus pourrait bien donner. Il craignait que ces 2-là ne sachent pas rester sérieux, et surtout qu'ils aillent trop loin dans leurs farces. Quoique d'un autre coté, en étant souvent avec eux, il pourrait peut-être les contrôler un peu. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne les empêcherait jamais totalement de faire des blagues, c'était trop leur nature. Mais il pourrait peut-être restreindre leur créativité, et leur éviter des ennuis... Et par là même des pertes de points pour leur maison.

Peter était en colère, en colère principalement contre Lily : de quoi cette fille se mêlait-elle ? Sirius et James se proposaient de lui venir en aide et de l'aider à se venger, et elle voulait les en empêcher ? Et puis quoi ? Il espérait que James et Sirius ne fléchiraient pas, qu'ils l'aideraient, et le vengeraient. Et il se promettait de bien les écouter, de bien faire attention à leurs conseils, car ces 2 garçons excellaient en tout, et lui ne pourrait que progresser et profiter de leur contact. Par contre, il allait devoir faire attention à ne jamais perdre leur soutien, et il se doutait que ce que eux attendaient de lui, ce n'était pas une attitude servile, comme celle qu'il aurait eue avec des Serpentards si Peter s'était retrouvé là-bas. En tous cas, même si ce n'était pas de la façon dont il l'avait espéré au début, il avait enfin trouvé ses protecteurs.(ndBeta : Comment l'avait-il espéré, alors ?)(ndA : sans passer par la case cible des Serpentards...)

Lily, elle aussi, était en colère. Furieuse, même. Contre Black et Potter, qui décidément avaient 5 ans d'âge mental. Comment pouvaient-ils se comporter ainsi ? Ils allaient utiliser Peter, et les ennuis que les Serpentards lui avaient causé, et lui causeraient sans doute encore, pour se lancer dans une guerre des farces qui ne pourrait tourner qu'au conflit... Et à la perte de points. Ces 2 garçons étaient doués, sans aucun doute, mais il aurait fallu qu'ils arrêtent de faire des bêtises. Si ils se calmaient et se mettaient à travailler sérieusement, ils pourraient faire gagner plus de points à Gryffondor. Mais ils se contentaient d'en faire perdre tant que même lorsqu'ils en gagnaient grâce a leurs réussites scolaires, cela ne parvenait pas a rattraper le retard. Et elle craignait qu'ils ne corrompent Remus, qui lui était sérieux, si ils se mettaient à traîner tous ensemble.

Severus, lui n'était pas en colère. Il était carrément furieux, hors de lui : ces maudits Black et Potter avaient trouvé le moyen de le ridiculiser en trafiquant une potion qu'il devait boire, et non seulement il ne les avait pas vu faire, mais en plus il ne s'était douté de rien en buvant la potion, lui le meilleur des 1ères années dans ce domaine. Une chose était sure : il se vengerait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quand il arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards, après que Mme Pomfresh lui eut rendu figure humaine, il découvrit Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Ewan qui l'attendaient. Lucius lui demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Potter et Black : ils sont venus voir Pettigrow et Lupin à l'infirmerie. Ce sont déjà eux qui m'y avaient envoyé. Ils ont dû trafiquer la potion que je devais boire sans que ni Mme Pomfresh ni moi ne les voyions. Mais ce qui m'énerve le plus, c'est que même en la buvant, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien.

- Mon cousin est doué, il sait faire des choses que peu d'élèves ici, quelle que soit leur année, savent faire. C'est un traître, mais il ne faut pas le sous-estimer.

- Oui, et l'autre, c'est un Potter, donc un sang-pur d'une famille très puissante, il doit savoir aussi des choses qui ne s'enseignent pas ici, même si sa famille ne touche pas à la magie noire. Ils sont stupides, ils serait aussi puissants que nous autres Malefoy si ils utilisaient tous les moyens à leur disposition, mais bon...

- Cela fait notre affaire, Lucius : ils ne poseront pas de vrais problèmes, le jour où le maître décidera de prendre le pouvoir et qu'ils essayeront vainement de s'y opposer.

- Oui. Mais je préférerais quand même que des représentants d'une aussi vieille et grande famille soient à nos cotés. Avec les Weasley, cela ferait au moins 2 familles de sang-purs à faire disparaître, et elles ne sont pas si nombreuses. Mais enfin, nous verrons bien.

- Oui, par contre, il va falloir faire attention ici aussi : j'ai bien l'impression que Potter et Black ont décidé de venir en aide à Pettigrow.

- Tu es sur, Rogue ?

- Oui. Sinon, ils ne se seraient pas mis à discuter avec lui et Lupin comme ça se soir.

- Tu as raison. Il va falloir que tu fasses plus attention, quand tu t'entraîneras dans les couloirs sur ce quasi-cracmol, que eux ne soient pas dans les environs, ils ont du répondant. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous. »

Lucius ayant donné le signal, la salle commune se vida, tous les élèves se dirigeant vers leurs dortoirs.


	10. Lily s'interroge sur Lupin

Quand Rémus fut à nouveau malade, et dût de nouveau aller à l'infirmerie, Lily commença à se poser des questions : 2 fois malade et une fois rappelé chez lui, en l'espace de 3 mois, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Elle décida de lui demander ce qu'il avait. Il n'était pas douteux qu'il soit malade, car il était très fatigué quand elle allait lui porter les cours à l'infirmerie.

Mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que Mme Pomfresh, qui arrivait à réparer une fracture en une nuit, voire moins, soit à chaque fois obligée de le garder 3 nuits complètes à l'infirmerie. Quand elle lui demanda, il répondit juste qu'il était un peu fatigué, mais que ça allait aller mieux. Il était évident qu'il mentait, mais pour cacher quoi ? Être malade, ce n'était pas honteux, si ? Quoique tout soit si bizarre chez les sorciers que peut-être ils voyaient les choses différemment des gens normaux ?

Elle décida de faire des recherches, mais sans en parler à quiconque : en effet, elle trouvait Rémus sympathique, plus en tous cas que ces 2 farceurs inconscients de Black et Potter, et ne voulait surtout pas lui nuire en quoi que ce soit. Elle alla donc à la bibliothèque, mais ne trouva aucune référence à une maladie ayant les rares symptômes qu'elle voyait chez Rémus

En plus, elle ne trouva pas non plus de référence à une honte d'être malade. En fait, les maladies de longue durée semblaient être quasiment inconnues chez les sorciers : les maladies non magiques, celles qui les affectaient, ils les guérissaient sans problème, et les maladies magiques, soit ils savaient se soigner, soit ils en mourraient vite. Mais ils ne semblaient pas souffrir de maladies récurrentes, comme le cancer ou l'hépatite chez les moldus.

Elle ne comprenait donc pas ce qui pouvait affecter Lupin comme cela. Et un mois plus tard, elle fut très surprise de constater qu'il disparaissait encore 3 jours, cette fois pour se rendre à l'enterrement d'un cousin de son père. Et quand il revint, il semblait aussi fatigué qu'en sortant de l'infirmerie, après sa dernière maladie. D'un autre coté, elle se disait que si il avait une maladie grave et contagieuse, Mme Pomfresh en aurait parlé au professeur Dumbledore, et que celui-ci, aussi bon et gentil soit-il, ne laisserait pas quelqu'un de dangereux pour les autres à l'école.

Mais quand même : 4 disparitions de 3 jours entre la rentrée et fin novembre (on allait arriver en décembre quand Rémus sortit de l'infirmerie), elle trouvait que cela faisait beaucoup. Elle se décida donc à aller lui demander des explications. Elle réussit à le coincer seul dans un couloir, et lui dit :

« Rémus, je voudrait te parler.

- Oui, de quoi ?

- De toi. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, pourquoi est-ce déjà la 4ème fois depuis la rentrée que tu pars 3 jours, pour maladie ou pour rentrer chez toi ? Tu as quoi exactement ?

- Rien de particulier, Lily, tu te fais des idées, c'est un hasard.

- Tu mens mal, Rémus, je suis sûre que tu caches quelque chose.

- Mais non, voyons, à quoi tu penses ?

- Je suis sûre de ne pas me faire des idées : tu es très fatigué quand tu es à l'infirmerie, mais aussi quand tu reviens sois-disant d'un enterrement. Tu as un problème, et tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque qui me dise ce que tu as.

- Si vous n'avez rien trouvé, Mlle Evans, c'est sans doute parce qu'il n'y a rien à trouver, vous ne croyez pas ? »

C'était le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'intervenir. Il regardait les 2 élèves avec bienveillance, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. Il se tourna vers Rémus :

« Je dois vous parler au sujet de votre dernier séjour hors de cette école : il vaudrait mieux que vous sachiez que des gens se sont offusqués de savoir que vous étiez parti pour l'enterrement d'un simple cousin, ils disent que vos études sont plus importantes.

- Heu, je vais vous laisser. A plus tard Rémus. »

Quand elle fut hors de portée de voix, Rémus se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore :

« C'est vrai ?

- Non, mais il valait mieux que je détourne l'attention de Lily, vous ne croyez pas, M Lupin ?

- Si. Mais si elle se pose des questions, d'autres vont le faire aussi, non ? Et certains risquent de découvrir la vérité, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je ne pense pas. Mlle Evans est une personne très intelligente, qui se pose beaucoup de questions sur plein de choses. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle trouvera les réponses, toute intelligente qu'elle soit, si vous faites attention.

- Je fais attention !

- Je sais, et vous devez continuer. Mlle Evans est la seule élève de l'école à s'être posé des questions, et à avoir fait des recherches. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je surveille ce qui se passe.

- Merci, professeur.

- De rien, M Lupin, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir comme élève ici. »

Le samedi suivant avait lieu le 2ème match de la saison de quidditch : Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. L'ambiance était beaucoup moins tendue que pour le match Gryffondor-Serpentard, elle était même plutôt festive. Joy Dichall était évidemment pour Poufsouffle, mais moins ouvertement qu'elle était contre Serpentard lors du précédent match. Elle commença par présenter l'équipe des Serdaigle :

« Alors, la capitaine et gardienne des Serdaigle, la moins mauvaise de cette maison à ce poste..

- Mlle Ditchall !

-Pardon professeur. Donc capitaine et gardienne des Serdaigle, elle est en 6ème année, Suzon Mc Girdy. Les 3 poursuiveuses, Yaelle Poslinn, 7ème année, Eda Decanto, 6ème année, et la petite nouvelle, la surprise de l'équipe, Shauna Vinn, 2ème année, que personne n'attendait à ce poste, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais volé avant d'arriver à Poudlard. »

Les quelques Serpentards présents dans les tribunes se mirent à pousser des huées, car Shauna était une pure enfant de moldue. Mais ces sifflets furent rapidement couverts par les applaudissements enthousiastes des 3 autres tribunes, bien remplies même si une partie des Gryffondors dont Lily ne s'étaient pas déplacés. Joy continua :

« Aux postes de batteurs, le très expérimenté Jack Midy 7ème année, et 6ème année de présence dans cette équipe, ainsi que l'immense Lorelei Fleuvood, 4ème année, et dont tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'elle vaut 2 batteurs masculins à elle seule. »

Il y eut des rires, mais Lorelei y était habituée, sa taille invraisemblable de plus d'1m98 à 14 ans tout juste faisait d'elle, et de très loin, la plus grande et la plus athlétique des filles de l'école, dépassée en taille et en carrure par seulement 6 garçons dans toute l'école.

« Et pour compléter cette équipe très féminine, où Jack Midy doit se sentir bien esseulé (mais il apprécie peut-être), l'attrapeuse, Meryl Dreavful, dans ce qui est, malheureusement pour les autres, et de l'avis des meilleurs connaisseur la meilleure équipe de cette année, ils sont avec les Serpents les favoris de ce tournoi. »

Dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, James et Sirius, qui avaient réussi à amener Peter et Rémus, commentaient cette équipe. James dit :

« Cette équipe va faire des ravages. Les Serpentards peuvent bien rire en disant qu'une équipe de filles ne va pas être dure à battre, je les vois gagner la coupe. On ne sait pas trop ce que vaut Shauna, mais les autres, c'est le top, surtout Lorelei. Malgré sa taille, elle est très agile, et elle frappe plus fort que tous les garçons de l'école. Elle a le niveau d'un batteur pro, ou peu s'en faut. Dommage que tant de monde se moque d'elle.

- Oui, mais seulement de loin. Elle ne se laisse heureusement pas faire. Et franchement, ce n'est pas sa faute si elle est si grande.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle aurait du sang de troll. Intervint Peter

- Ridicule. Ça n'existe pas. Ce sont les Serpentards qui font courir ce bruit ridicule pour le simple plaisir de lui nuire. En plus, elle est mignonne, adjectif qu'on ne peut guère associer aux trolls. »

De fait, malgré sa carrure masculine, Lorelei avait indubitablement une silhouette de fille, et surtout un visage très fin et délicat, contrastant de manière brutale avec sa taille. Les garçons se turent, car les Poufsouffle rentraient sur le terrien :

« Voici maintenant l'équipe de Poufsouffle. A leur tête, le sublime et merveilleux Cliff Owen, 4ème année, capitaine de l'équipe, le plus beau garçon de l'école sans aucun doute.

- Mlle Ditchall !

- Pardon professeur ! »

Ses excuses furent couvertes par les rires, toute l'école étant au courant que ces 2 sortaient ensemble, même si ce n'était pas encore ouvertement ni officiellement. Elle continua :

« Derrière lui viennent les 3 poursuiveurs, à savoir Jeff Da Canta,qui est en 6ème année, Billy Morgen, également en 6ème année, et Clint Meson, en 2ème année. Puis les 2 batteurs, Julius Grave, 7ème année, et Anton Bill, 3ème année. Et pour finir, le gardien, Gave Margot, 5ème année. Le match va commencer, sous les ordres de Mme Bibine. Les 2 capitaines se serrent la main, tout le monde prend son envol, et c'est parti ! »

C'était parti en effet, et la supériorité des Aigles sur les Blaireaux éclata immédiatement. En moins de 15 minutes, le score atteignit un extraordinaire 100 à 0, les Poufsouffles semblant ne trouver aucune solution pour contrer les jeu magnifique des Serdaigles, en particulier les coups de battes extraordinaires de Lorelei.

Mais la véritable surprise de ce match s'appelait Shauna Vinn : elle avait, à elle seule, inscrit 7 des 10 buts des Serdaigles, et ce malgré les cris et les sifflets qui montaient des tribunes des Serpentards à chaque fois qu'elle touchait le souaffle. Les spectateurs étaient hypnotisés. James dit à Sirius :

« Enfant de moldus ou non, on croirait qu'elle est née sur un balais. Je vole bien, mais je ne suis pas sur de voler mieux qu'elle. Je croyais impossible de voler mieux que moi, mais j'ai soudain des doutes.

- Moi, je n'en ai pas : elle vole mieux que moi. Que toi, je ne sais pas, mais c'est, des 4 équipes, celle qui vole le mieux, et de très loin !

- Oui, elle est merveilleuse. Franchement, je l'envie. Moi, j'ai le vertige, mais elle, elle semble née pour voler. Dit Peter, qui semblait n'avoir d'yeux que pour la silhouette de la Serdaigle brune. En plus, je sais pas si vous avez déjà vu, mais elle a des yeux indigos assez rares et magnifiques. »

Les 3 autres sifflèrent, ce qui fit rougir le pauvre Peter :

« Ben quoi, j'ai pas raison ?

- Si, c'est vrai, j'avais remarqué qu'elle a de très beaux yeux aussi. Répondit Rémus.

- Ben... Pas fait attention, moi. Dit Sirius.

- Normal, tu ne regarde que les poitrines des grandes. » Intervint James.

Malgré les protestations de Sirius, les autres éclatèrent de rire. A ce moment-là, le score était de 150 à 20, et le vif se montra, salué par Joy :

« Le vif vient d'apparaître, ce qui peut permettre à Cliff Owen de renverser la situation en notre faveur. Mais Meryl Dreavful est en avance... Et elle s'empare du vif. Magnifique victoire des Serdaigles, 300 à 20, il n'y avait rien à faire, cette équipe est extraordinaire, elle a toutes ses chances pour la victoire finale dans le tournois.

Les spectateurs rentrèrent dans le château, commentant le match, et surtout la performance de Shauna, qui avait finalement inscrit 11 des 15 buts de son équipe. Les Serpentards tentaient de rabaisser ce qu'elle avait fait en l'insultant, mais les autres maisons leur rabattaient leur caquet en répliquant : ils donnèrent donc rendez-vous à tout le monde pour le match Serdaigle-Serpentard, et promirent qu'on verrait la différence entre une équipe de sangs-de-bourbe, et une vraie équipe de quidditch.


	11. La haine s'installe

Désolé du temps mis, problèmes de connection.

Je n'ai plus de bêta-lectrice, si quelqu'un est intéressé, me contacter via review, messagerie, ou (mail+msn). J'ai plus besoin de quelqu'un qui connait bien les maradeurs, et qui peut m'inventer des noms, que de quelqu'un qui conntait l'orthographe.

Après ce match de Quidditch, l'ambiance dans le château se dégrada. Il y avait d'un coté les Serpentards, qui insultaient et attaquaient les élèves d'origine moldue dès qu'ils se trouvaient hors de portée des yeux et des oreilles des professeurs, de l'autre les Gryffondors, qui répliquaient aux Serpentards, et de ce fait collectionnaient les retenues et les retraits de points, et entre les 2, les Serdaigles et surtout les Poufsouffles, qui essayaient désespérément d'empêcher la situation d'échapper à tout contrôle. Ils n'y parvenaient pas, et beaucoup d'élèves, surtout d'origine moldue, ou alors des Gryffondors ou des Serpentards, allaient régulièrement à l'infirmerie.

Parmi les élèves les plus impliqués dans le conflit, on trouvait le quatuor Black-Pettigrow-Potter-Lupin. Et ils tenaient tête même à des Serpentards plus âgés, 3 d'entre eux étant extraordinairement doués. Plus d'un élève de Serpentard des années supérieures, y compris des 7èmes années, furent surpris par la résistance de ceux-là, l'un d'entre eux, un 6ème année nommé William LeMandier, d'origine française, s'était même fait prendre en train de les attaquer par Mme McGonagall, ce qui lui avait valu une retenue de 2 semaines, et 50 points de perdus pour Serpentard, tandis que Sirius, James et Remus, pour leur résistance et leur maîtrise, avaient gagné 15 points au total, une fois déduit les pertes dues à l'utilisation de magie dans l'école... Ils avaient aussi gagné une retenue, ce qui avait bien fait rire James et Sirius.

Les vacances de Noël approchaient, et pour les élèves des années supérieures, le bal de Yule allait avoir lieu. Les premières à troisièmes années ne pouvaient pas y aller, sauf à avoir été invités par des élèves plus âgés. Cette distinction ne plaisait pas beaucoup aux plus jeunes, particulièrement pas à Sirius et à James, qui avaient décidé que, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller, ils s'amuseraient autrement.

Le soir du bal, ils réussirent à quitter discrètement la salle commune, avec 2 sacs contenant des potions qu'ils avaient fabriquées en cours : des potions de métamorphose mineures. Ils se rendirent dans les cuisines, Pendant que James distrayait les elfes de maison, Sirius, sous le couvert d'un charme de désillusion partielle, se glissait discrètement dans la zone des boissons, pour ajouter leur potion au contenus des bouteilles et des pots. Puis ils quittèrent les cuisines, pour se rendre à un endroit d'où ils verraient la grande salle.

Le bal avait commencé depuis une demi-heure quand les premiers effets de la potion commencèrent à se faire sentir : plusieurs élèves, mais aussi des professeurs, M Sweigh et M Slughorn en premier, commencèrent à se transformer. Le professeur Slughorn se transformant en un magnifique python, tandis que M Sweigh devenait un âne, pour le plus grand plaisir des spectateurs. Lucius Malefoy, qui avait invité Narcissa Black, commençait à rire, quand il se transforma à son tour, en un grand orang-outang, Narcissa, elle, devenant une chèvre.

Devant la réussite de leur farce, les deux compères se roulaient par terre de rire. Surtout, de voir le nullissime professeur Sweigh en âne, et le hautain Lucius Malefoy en singe, c'était le pompon. Soudain, ils furent interrompus dans leurs éclats de rires par une voix calme qui disait :

« Je vois que certains s'amusent beaucoup. Dites-moi, messieurs Black et Potter, est-ce que par hasard vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi les gens se transforment dans cette salle ? »

Regardant d'où venait la voix, ils furent surpris de voir le professeur Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice, qui les regardait avec un fin sourire. Ce fut James qui reprit le premier ses esprits pour répondre :

« Non, professeur. Nous étions juste là pour regarder le bal, voir comment cela se passe. Nous trouvons injuste de ne pas avoir le droit d'y venir.

- Bon, vous aurez 5 points de moins chacun pour cette infraction, mais pas de retenue. Maintenant, retournez à votre dortoir. »

En quittant le professeur Dumbledore, Sirius dit à James qu'il était presque sur que le professeur leur avait fait un clin d'oeil au dernier moment. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune encore riant. Là ils trouvèrent Lily Evans qui semblait en colère :

« Il fallait encore que vous soyez dehors, je parie que vous avez encore pris une retenue, et, plus grave, fait perdre des points à Gryffondor !

- Pour la retenue, tu as tord, Lily-jolie. Pour les points, ils se pourrait bien que tu aies raison, que nous en ayons perdu 10.

- ENCORE ! Rien qu'à cause de vous, nous allons perdre le tournois des 4 maisons cette année... Et comment est-ce que tu m'as appelée, Potter ? Qui t'a autorisé à me donner un surnom débile ?

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant, je trouve que ça te va bien.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER AINSI ! »

Sur ce, les 3 allèrent se coucher, car il se faisait tard. Le lendemain matin, l'école ne parlait que de la formidable farce qui avait été jouée lors du bal, et chacun s'interrogeait sur les auteurs de cette blague. Lily avait deviné qui c'était, de même que certains Serpentards. Dans la grande salle, Severus vint vers James et Sirius pour leur dire :

« Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait hier. C'est la guerre entre les maisons, et vous en paierez le prix. Vous allez pleurer.

- Des menaces, toujours des menaces. Vous ne comprenez rien à rien. Une farce, ce n'est pas la mort.

- Pauvres minables. Personne ne peut se moquer de nous sans en subir les conséquences. Nous ne sommes pas un objet de moquerie.

- Pourtant, rien qu'en étant ce que vous êtes, vous faites rire. Vous êtes pitoyables, avec vos certitudes, et vos ridicules idées de pureté. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on rie de vous, soyez moins cons, et ouvrez les yeux sur ce qui vous entoure.

- Vous aller payer, un prix que vous n'imaginez même pas. »

Après le déjeuner, les élèves prirent les calèches pour rejoindre le train. Les calèches semblaient bouger toute seules, ce qui fit demander à Peter :

« Elles bougent comment ces calèches ?

- Elle doivent être enchantées d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Non, James. Elles sont tirées par des Sombrals.

- Des quoi ?

- Des sombrals. Des chevaux ailés, et reptiliens, quasi squelettiques, que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir.

- Et comment tu sais que c'est ça qui les tire, Remus ? Tu ne les vois pas, quand même ?

- Si »

Le retour via le Poudlard express vu sans histoire, et tous les élèves rentrèrent chez eux profiter de leurs vacances. James avait rejoint ses parents, qui l'attendaient avec le sourire. Du coin de l'oeil, il avait vu Sirius, résigné, se diriger vers une femme à l'air sévère, qui devait être sa mère. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très contente, ni heureuse.

De fait, dès que Sirius et sa mère furent rentrés à leur maison du square Grimmaurd, elle se mit à lui crier après, disant qu'il était la honte de sa famille, un véritable traître, et qu'il aurait du refuser que le Choixpeau le mette dans cette maison d'abominations. Il l'interrompit, en lui disant que,d e son point de vue, les abominations, c'étaient ceux qui se croyaient supérieurs aux autres pour des raisons débiles, et qui ne respectaient pas tout le monde.

La fureur de sa mère atteignit à ses mots des sommets indescriptibles, et elle le punit d'un doloris. Sirius essaya de serrer les dents et de ne pas hurler de douleur, mais c'était impossible. Elle l'enferma ensuite dans sa chambre, lui disant qu'il n'en sortirait que quand il s'excuserait, ou alors pour le retour à Poudlard. Il se contenta de répondre que ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser.

Pour le repas de Noël, il était encore puni, pour le plus grand plaisir de Bellatrix, qui vint le narguer dans sa chambre. Elle lui demanda si il était heureux d'être seul, mais Sirius lui répondit qu'au moins, il n'était pas en la compagnie des ordures qui polluaient la maison, ce qui la rendit folle de rage. Narcissa ne vint pas le voir, mais Andromeda si, et elle essaya de lui remonter le moral, jusqu'à ce qu'elle constate que ce n'était pas utile, car il était très content.

Ce que ses parents ne savaient pas, c'est qu'il avait, pendant les vacances, correspondu avec James, les parents de celui-ci lui ayant offert un hibou qu'il utilisait pour communiquer avec son copain. Malgré ce qu'il disait à sa famille, le temps lui paraissait long dans sa chambre, et il attendait la fin des vacances avec impatiences. Il avait fait des recherches discrètes dans la bibliothèque de sa famille, et il avait découvert des sorts que lui et James pourraient utiliser pour faire des farces... Et il avait bien entendu une idée des principales cibles : les Serpentards, et en priorité sa 'chère' cousine Bellatrix.


	12. Le mystère Lupin

Après leur retour, James et Sirius se mirent à discuter entre eux des blagues à faire aux Serpentards en priorité. James aussi avait lut des livres de la bibliothèque de ses parents pendant les vacances, et en avait tiré quelques idées. Ils confrontèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvé pour mieux imaginer ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Mais un autre événement les préoccupait : Remus Lupin avait de nouveau été malade. Et cette fois, ils se souvinrent de la question qui s'était posée une fois : pourquoi Remus restait 3 jours à l'infirmerie pour une maladie bénigne en théorie, alors que pour des choses plus grave, genre fracture, la plupart des malades n'y passaient au maximum qu'une nuit ? Une seule autre personne à Gryffondor partageait leurs questions sur Remus : nulle autre que Lily Evans, qui s'inquiétait pour Lupin, le pensant gravement malade.

Malgré ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait déjà dit une fois, elle continuait discrètement ses recherches pour comprendre. Cela n'inquiétait pas les 2 larrons, qui pensaient pouvoir profiter des recherches de Lily pour comprendre le mystère Remus. Ce qui les inquiétait plus, c'est qu'un autre élève semblait aussi se poser des questions : Severus Rogue. Ils se promirent donc que, quoi qu'ils trouvent, ils le cacheraient à Severus, et qu'ils tenteraient d'induire celui-ci sur des fausses pistes.

Remus, lui aussi, avait remarqué que plusieurs élèves cherchaient à savoir ce qu'il avait, et cela l'inquiétait. Mais il ne devait surtout pas montrer que cela l'inquiétait. Au contraire. Un jour que Lily lui demandait ce qu'il avait, et pourquoi il était si souvent absent, et si c'était grave, il se mit à rire en disant que ce n'était rien, et qu'il allait très bien.

Lily et Severus semblaient avoir abandonné leurs recherche, mais pas James et Sirius, qui profitaient de ce qu'ils étaient souvent avec Remus pour protéger Peter pour chercher des signes distinctifs de la maladie de Remus. Un jour, alors qu'ils avaient de nouveau repousser une agression des Serpentards, Peter posa une question à Remus :

« Comment tu as fait pour savoir qu'ils étaient là ? Moi, je n'avais rien vu !

- Je sais pas, une impression. L'ombre me semblait bizarre, et en vérifiant, je les ai remarqués. »

Ils ne le savaient pas, mais Peter et Remus venaient de donner un indice qui allait se révéler capital à James et Sirius. Mais même eux ne s'en rendirent pas compte immédiatement. Tout ce dont ils se rendaient compte, c'est que 4 premières années venaient de donner une leçon à 2 premières années (dont Severus), 2 3èmes années, et un 5ème année.

Quelques jours plus tard, Remus fut de nouveau absent. Il avait cette fois prétexté la mort de sa grand-mère maternelle (moldue donc), qui était en fait morte plusieurs années auparavant. Avec ce prétexte, il ne devait pas apparaître à l'infirmerie. Les autres n'essayèrent donc pas d'aller le voir. Lily lui prenait ses cours, elle le lui avait promis. Mais James, Sirius, et à un degré moindre Peter se posaient franchement des questions.

Le 2ème soir de l'absence de Remus, James dut aller à l'infirmerie, suite à une rencontre avec des Serpentards. Le matin, avant de partir, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : alors qu'il était censé être le seul malade, l'elfe qui lui avait apporté son petit déjeuner avait un autre plateau.

En en parlant avec Sirius le soir, il fut convaincu que ce second plateau était pour Remus, qui n'était donc pas chez lui, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé. Il y avait donc bien un problème, sans doute une maladie chronique.

Les 2 compères allèrent donc à la bibliothèque faire des recherches sur les maladies chroniques, tant sorcières que moldues. Ils eurent du mal à trouver des renseignements sur les maladies moldues, mais ils parvinrent finalement à la conclusion qu'aucune maladie moldue connue ne pouvait correspondre aux symptômes et à la fréquence des crises de Remus. Ce qui leur fut confirmé par Lily, qui leur avait demandé ce que les 'génies' cherchaient à la bibliothèque. Malgré le flou de ce qu'ils disaient, elle avait compris qu'ils cherchaient la cause des absences de Remus, et leur confirma très vite qu'aucune maladie moldue ne pouvait être impliquée.

Quand Remus revint, Lily lui donna les cours qu'il avait manqué, sans faire de commentaire. Et ni James, ni Sirius ne lui firent part de leurs soupçons. Mais Remus, avec les sens affûtés que lui donnait sa lycanthropie, avait compris que ces 2 lui cachaient quelque chose, et que cela le concernait.

Il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même essayer de détourner leurs soupçons, car cela leur aurait donné encore plus envie de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Il ne pouvait guère qu'espérer qu'ils ne trouvent rien. Il se doutait qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, surtout parce qu'il savait que dans ce cas, ils lui auraient tourné le dos et auraient mis Peter en garde contre lui... A moins qu'ils ne le révèlent à toute l'école.

Quand il parla de ses craintes au professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci se contenta de lui répondre :

« Vous avez peu de foi en vos amis. Soyez sans crainte. Je pense que même s'ils découvrent ce que vous leur cachez, ils ne se détourneront pas de vous, M Lupin.

- Mais, professeur, je suis quand même une créature de la nuit, un danger.

- Je doute que ces 2-là le verront ainsi. Mais seul le temps nous le dira. De plus, si ils réagissent mal, je pourrais toujours, en dernier recours, modifier leur mémoire. Mais je pense que je n'aurais pas à le faire. Mais maintenant, cessez de craindre, M Lupin, et retournez en cours. »

Quelques jours après cette conversation, un événement détourna l'attention de toute l'école, y compris James et Sirius : un groupe de mages cagoulés avait attaqué des moldus parents d'enfants sorciers, et plusieurs avaient été tué. Les aurors étaient intervenus, et l'un d'entre eux avait été tué. Le père de James avait été blessé dans la bataille. 2 des sorciers cagoulés avaient été tués également, mais aucun capturé. Les 2 sorciers cagoulés tués étaient parents d'enfants scolarisés à Poudlard, de même que 5 des moldus tués.

Cet événement fit beaucoup de remous, principalement car certains Serpentards avaient osé affirmer haut et fort que les aurors et les 'sang-de-bourbe' n'avaient eu que ce qu'ils méritaient, et que les 2 parents tués étaient des héros. Les bagarres à ce sujet entre Serpentards et élèves des autres maisons envoyèrent 35 élèves à l'infirmerie en 4 jours, ce qui était sans précédent.


	13. Un loupgarou à Poudlard

Voici la suite. Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews.

Finalement, Dumbledore intervint pour ramener l'ordre. Les Serpentards appelant à féliciter les mages noirs, dont Bellatrix, les Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy, furent punis. Leur maison perdit 80 points, et tous eurent 2 semaines de retenues. Et il fut dit que toute mention de cet incident ferait à partir de ce moment perdre 100 points et obtenir 2 mois de retenue à tout élève.

Les esprits se calmèrent donc... En apparence. Sirius et James se replongèrent dans l'étude du problème posé par Remus. Alors que celui-ci était une nouvelle fois absent (officiellement à cause de l'épidémie de grippe qui ravageait l'école), de même que Peter qui lui avait bien la grippe, James découvrit quelque chose. Il alla voir Sirius, et lui tendit un livre et un calendrier :

« Regarde ce que j'ai découvert.

- Hum ? C'est pas un livre sur les maladies. Enfin bon, c'est quoi ?

- Regarde la page où j'ai laissé un marque-page.

- ... Enfin, quoi, c'est un truc sur les loup-garous. Tu ne pense pas...

- Regarde le calendrier lunaire, j'y ai noté chaque absence de Remus !

- NON !!! J'y crois pas ! Il est absent à chaque pleine lune ! C'est incroyable...

- Et si tu regardes ce qui est dit sur les loup-garous, c'est précisé que leurs sens, odorat, ouïe et vue principalement, sont largement supérieurs à ceux des humains ordinaires. Hors, si tu te souviens de cette fois où il a remarqué les Serpentards avant qu'ils n'attaquent, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'ils étaient là... Sauf à avoir des sens surdéveloppés.

- C'est dingue. Tu crois vraiment que Dumbledore a accepté un loup-garou à Poudlard ? Franchement, il ne peut pas l'enfermer à l'infirmerie pour la nuit, c'est trop dangereux.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais ce que nous allons faire : cette nuit, nous allons aller à l'infirmerie pour vérifier si il est là ou pas.

- Je veux bien, mais on n'a aucune chance de ne pas se faire surprendre.

- Fais-moi confiance, et redescend avec moi dans la salle commune à minuit. Essaie de ne pas t'endormir.

- D'accord. De toutes façons, on n'en est pas à une retenue prêt. »

A minuit, les 2 garçons se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune, qui était vide. Sirius se dirigeait vers la sortie quand James le rappela :

« Attend.

- Quoi, on n'y va pas ?

- Si, mais regarde ce que j'ai là.

- Vache !!! C'est une cape d'invisibilité ?

- Oui, mon père me l'a offerte à Noël, elle est dans la famille depuis des siècles.

- Mince, je comprends mieux ce que tu voulais dire. Allons-y. »

Les 2 garçons se glissèrent hors de la salle par le portrait, après s'être glissés sous la cape. Ils se dirigèrent précautionneusement vers l'infirmerie, en faisant attention malgré la cape, qui ne les rendait pas silencieux. Arrivés aux portes de l'infirmerie, ils les ouvrirent silencieusement, et se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Ils allèrent vers la pièce où était censé se reposer Remus. Bizarrement, il était dans une pièce où il était seul. Ils ouvrirent la porte, et constatèrent qu'elle était vide. Ils fermèrent la porte, et enlevèrent la cape. Puis Sirius se tourna vers James :

« Tu avais raison. Il n'est pas là, ce n'est donc pas une maladie. Je me demande où il est cette nuit.

- Pas dans le château, j'en suis certain. Il ne doit pas être dans la forêt interdite, il serait trop difficile de le récupérer. Je me demande...

- Quoi ?

- Ce saule cogneur qui a été planté cette année... Pourquoi planter un arbre aussi dangereux en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard. Et si il protégeait quelque chose ?

- Ça expliquerait pourquoi Dumbledore a interdit aussi fermement de s'en approcher. Et je me souviens aussi que Remus paraissait tendu pendant le jeu. Je me demande si il était nerveux à cause de ce qu'on risquait de découvrir.

- Sans doute. Je pensais à ce moment-là qu'il ne s'inquiétait que des risques de blessure, mais bon. Bon, maintenant, on rentre, ou on fait autre chose ?

- Si on allait dans la grande salle préparer une blague pour demain matin, pendant qu'on est dehors ? Tu te souviens des sorts dont je t'ai parlé, les premiers que j'ai découverts ?

- Allons-y ! »

Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle en évitant soigneusement le concierge, M Rusard, et sa chatte, qui sembla les sentir. Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils se dirigèrent vers les tables pour les ensorceler, ne laissant vierge que la leur et celle des Serdaigles, de manière à laisser planer l'incertitude. Même la table des professeur subit leur humour ravageur.

Après avoir ensorcelé les tables, ils lancèrent un sort de métamorphose, de manière à pouvoir prétendre que leur dernier sort était un entraînement pour leur cours. Puis ils retournèrent dans la salle commune. La grosse dame grogna un peu en les voyant arriver (ils étaient sortis de sous la cape juste avant d'arriver au tableau), mais elle finit par les laisser rentrer après les avoir sermonnés un moment.

Le lendemain matin, ils allèrent voir Remus à l'infirmerie avant d'aller dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mme Pomfresh, occupée avec les élèves réveillés, leur dit que Remus ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Par contre, Peter pouvait sortir, et ils se rendirent donc ensemble dans la grande salle. Là, ils s'installèrent pour le petit déjeuner. Au bout de 5 minutes, les élèves de Serpentards commencèrent à sembler mal à l'aise. Ils commençaient à remuer sur leurs sièges. Puis soudain, ce fut un concert de pets venant de leur table. Du coté des Poufsouffles, c'étaient des rots qui commençaient à secouer tout le monde. Au bout d'un moment, les 2 tables épargnées se mirent à rire, à la fois de moquerie envers les 2 maisons touchées, et aussi de soulagement de ne pas avoir été touchées.

A la table des professeurs, Mme McGonagall se leva pour essayer de ramener le calme, et commença à demander ce qui se passait, avant de s'interrompre brutalement : elle parlait avec la voix et les intonations du professeur Brulopot. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes, et des essais de différents professeurs, pour se rendre compte que les voix et manières de parler de tous les professeurs avaient été échangés.

Le calme ne revint qu'au bout de 15 minutes, après que les sorts se soient dissipés. Tout le monde se demandait qui avait réussi cette blague, mais de l'avis général, seuls des 7èmes années pouvaient réussir ce genre de tour de force. En entendant cela, Sirius et James se mirent à rayonner. Lily leur jeta un regard étonné, avant de leur demander :

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Une blague contre les professeurs, franchement, c'est débile ! Si celui ou ceux qui ont fait ça sont pris, ils vont perdre un max de points. J'espère que ce n'est pas des Gryffondors.

- Allons, Lily, relaxe. Apprends un peu à rigoler, la vie est trop courte pour être sérieux en permanence. Nous sommes jeunes, il faut en profiter pour rire.

- Gamins ! »

Suite à cet incident, les cours reprirent normalement, les professeurs, et surtout Dumbledore, n'ayant pas semblé vouloir rechercher trop activement les auteurs de cette farce, somme toutes innocente.


	14. Une amitié éternelle

Bon, désolé du retard. Pour me faire pardonner, 3 chapitres aujourd'hui.

Bonnes vacances, je vous retrouve en janvier

Le lendemain matin, Remus sortait de l'infirmerie. Dans la journée, James et Sirius se débrouillèrent pour se retrouver seuls avec lui dans une salle de classe vide. Puis James commença :

« Dit Remus, tu n'as pas quelque chose que tu nous caches ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu étais à l'infirmerie pour quoi ?

- Ben, la grippe.

- Alors, pourquoi toi seul avait une chambre à part ? Et surtout pourquoi tu n'y étais pas cette nuit ?

- Quoi ? Mais...

- On est allé voir ton lit vers minuit : il était vide...

- Heu... En fait...

- Allez, avoue : tu es un loup-garou, c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? Mais que...

- Réfléchissons. Quelle autre raison aurais-tu de disparaître 3 jours à chaque pleine lune ?

- Et vous allez faire quoi, maintenant que vous le savez ?

- Wahou... Dingue, on est potes avec un loup-garou !

- Vous n'avez pas peur ? Vous voulez encore rester amis avec moi ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi ? Indépendamment de ton petit problème de fourrure, tu es un chouette type, Remus, et nous sommes fiers d'être tes amis. »

Remus ne trouva rien à dire. Il tomba dans les bras de ses 2 amis, et commença à pleurer. Soudain, une voix calme retentit dans la pièce :

« Et bien, M Lupin, vous voyez que vous n'aviez pas à craindre, même quand votre secret est découvert. Vous avez trouvé des amis extraordinaires !

- Professeur Dumbledore ! Vus étiez là ? Nous ne vous avions pas remarqué !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cape pour être invisible. » dit le professeur avec un clin d'oeil pour James.

Pendant que le professeur Dumbledore sortait, James et Sirius se regardèrent d'un air interloqué, avant d'éclater de rire. Remus les interrompit :

« Si vous pouviez m'expliquer ?

- J'ai reçu la cape d'invisibilité familiale à Noël, et avant-hier, quand nous sommes allés vérifier si tu étais à l'infirmerie, nous étions dessous. Nous étions aussi dessous quand nous avons préparé notre farce dans la grande salle.

- C'était vous. Impressionnant, il paraît que c'était bien réussi.

- Oui, on n'a pas mal réussi. »

Les 3 garçons restèrent à discuter un moment. Remus apprit aux autres qu'il était devenu un loup-garou suite à une morsure de Fenrir Greyback, ce qui fit grimacer les 2 autres. Greyback était connu comme le pire de tous les loup-garous, un monstre qui s'attaquait en priorité aux enfants, par pur sadisme. James et Sirius essayèrent aussi de convaincre Remus de mettre Peter dans la confidence, car celui-ci était aussi leur ami, et qu'il se posait aussi des questions. Au bout d'un moment, Remus finit par accepter de le faire, mais il le dirait lui-même.

Ils allèrent retrouver Peter pour le repas de midi. En fin d'après-midi, après avoir fini les cours, ils se dirigèrent tous les 4 vers un coin tranquille du parc. Là, Remus expliqua à Peter ce que les autres avaient compris, à savoir qu'il était un loup-garou. Peter commença par être effrayé, puis il se repris et dit :

« Tu es peut-être un loup-garou, mais tu es un chouette type. Tu as été le premier à venir m'aider, quand tout le monde se moquait de moi. Tu es mon ami, quoi que tu sois.

- Merci. J'avoue que j'avais peur des réactions des gens qui pourraient découvrir mon secret. Mais vous êtes vraiment des chics types.

- C'est sur, il vaut mieux que tout le monde ne le sache pas. Mais tu peux compter sur nous pour t'aider à le cacher, et te trouver des excuses pour tes disparitions. » répondit James.

Remus ne trouva rien à répondre à ses amis, tellement il était ému. Ce fut donc Sirius qui reprit la parole :

« Et bien, nous voilà 4 réunis, une sacrée bande : un loup-garou, le mouton noir de la très noble et très ancienne famille des Black, le descendant de la grande famille d'aurors Potter, et un sang-mêlé. Nous serons toujours des amis, d'une amitié éternelle et légendaire. Êtes-vous d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Oui.

- OUI !!! »

Les 4 amis tombèrent dans les bras les uns des autres. Ils restèrent un moment unis, dans une embrassade pure et émouvante. Pour chacun d'entre eux, ce moment avait une intensité particulière. Pour Remus, qui se croyait destiné à rester solitaire, il se découvrait des amis, capables de passer outre le fait qu'il soit une créature dangereuse une fois par mois, d'ignorer sa malédiction. Pour Sirius, il avait des amis, des gens qui l'aimaient lui, Sirius, et non pas le descendant des Black, des vrais amis, pas des gens qui restaient avec lui parce qu'il était le fils d'Orion Black, par amitié et no par peur. Pour James, il avait enfin des amis, lui qui était, durant ses premières années, resté solitaire. Il avait trouvé un frère de coeur, Sirius, mais aussi des vrais amis, des amis sincères, pas des gens qui voulaient être vus avec le fils d'une des plus grande lignées d'aurors de Grande-Bretagne. Peter, enfin, était content. Il avait des gens qui le protégeraient. Il sentait que c'était même plus que cela : avec ses 3 nouveaux amis, il serait non seulement protégé, mais également, il pourrait répliquer. Il se promit de toujours rester ami avec eux.

Ce week-end là, c'était le 3ème match de quidditch de la saison : Serpentard affrontait Poufsouffles. Les 4 amis étaient venus dans les tribunes, Remus et Peter ayant finalement décidé de venir, suite aux pressions de James et Sirius, qui ne voulaient rater aucun match, passionnés qu'ils étaient par le quidditch.

Comme d'habitude, Joy Ditchall était au commentaire :

« Voici donc le 3ème match de la saison, qui va opposer l'équipe géniale de Poufsouffle aux serpents sur un balai, j'ai nommé les Serpentards...

- MADEMOISELLE DITCHALL !!!

- Pardon professeur McGonagall. Voici donc l'entrée des équipes sur le terrain. Emmenée par son capitaine, le poursuiveur Lucius Malefoy, les Serpentards, autres poursuiveurs Dan Mepril et Jason Birdian, batteurs Melphis Crabbe et David Goyle, gardien Jay Tisher, et attrapeur Joshua Zid. Pour les Poufsouffle, toujours aussi beau, l'attrapeur et capitaine, le sublime Cliff Owen... »

Comme lors du premier match des Poufsouffles, des rires montèrent des tribunes. La différence, c'est que les 2 avaient officialisé leur liaison. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Mme McGonagall de protester auprès de Joy, qui reprit le commentaire aussitôt :

« Les poursuiveurs Jeff da Canta, Billy Morgen et Clint Meson, les batteurs Julius Grave et Anton Bill, et le gardien Gave Margot. Mme Bibine, l'arbitre, siffle, et le match commence. Souaffle en possession de Lucius Malefoy, qui s'approche, il tire... Non, c'était une feinte, c'est Dan Mepril qui reprend... Et il marque. 10-0 pour les Serpentards. Jeff da Canta a maintenant le souaffle, il se dirige vers les buts... Mais superbe cognard envoyé par David Goyle, il a fait mal, Jeff tombe !!! »

Effectivement, le poursuiveur de Poufsouffles, touché presque à bout portant par le cognard terrible du batteur de Serpentard, était tombé de son balais. Heureusement, il n 'était pas trop haut, mais en arrivant au sol, il se cassa l'épaule. Ce qui faisait que les Poufsouffles durent reprendre le match avec un poursuiveur en moins. Au bout d'un moment, le score monta à 120-20 pour les Serpentards. Joy Ditchall continuait son commentaire :

« Le vif vient de faire son apparition, remarqué par les 2 attrapeurs. Malheureusement pour les Poufsouffles, Joshua Zid est beaucoup plus près que Cliff Owen. Il se dirige vers le vif, et va sans doute l'attraper, mettant fin... NON !! Magnifique cognard de Anton Bill, Joshua Zid est touché, il va tomber !!! »

Des applaudissements frénétiques montèrent des tribunes, alors que l'attrapeur des Serpentards, touché en pleine tête par le cognard lancé de plus de 30 mètres par le batteur, s'écrasait lourdement au sol. Dans la confusion qui suivit, le vif disparut. Après avoir été soigné par Mme Pomfresh, Joshua Zid fut autorisé à remonter sur son balai, mais il était clairement touché et sonné. Les poursuiveurs de Serpentard forts de leur supériorité numérique, donnaient le tournis à ceux de Poufsouffles, et le score monta à 210-30, quand le vif fit une nouvelle apparition.

« Et revoici le vif. Cette fois, Cliff se dirige droit dessus, alors que Joshua semble confus. Il ne voit pas le vif. ATTENTION CLIFF !! Ouf, il a évité le premier cognard, et continue après avoir été touché à l'épaule par le deuxième... Et OUI, il attrape le vif, le match est fini, 210-180 pour les Serpentards, mais magnifique résistance des Poufsouffles, qui attrapent le vif et réduisent donc l'écart. »

Les spectateurs, hormis les Serpentards, étaient heureux : en effet, cela donnait beaucoup de chances aux Serdaigles, qui eux avaient battu les Poufsouffles 300-20, de gagner le championnat : il leur fallait en effet battre Gryffondor avec un écart le plus grand possible, de manière à ce que même une défaite contre Serpentard, si elle n'était pas par un écart énorme, leur offre la victoire.


	15. Quidditch, GryffondorSerdaigle

L'amitié cimentée par les 4 garçons semblait partie sur de bonnes bases. Ils étaient plus proches qu'avant, et l'aide des 3 autres aidait Peter à progresser plus vite qu'avant. Bien sur, cela n'empêchait pas Sirius et James de continuer à faire des farces et autres expéditions nocturnes, mais grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de James, ils n'étaient pratiquement jamais pris.

Après leur avoir fait promettre de ne jamais révéler à quiconque le secret, et surtout de ne jamais tenter d'y pénétrer, Remus avait confié aux 3 autres le secret du saule cogneur et de la cabane hurlante. Peter avait peur du saule cogneur, et n'avait eu aucun problème à promettre. Pour James et Sirius, c'était une autre histoire. Ils avaient quand même fini par accepter.

Parmi les personnes qui appréciaient le moins le regroupement de ces 4-là, hormis les Serpentards, il y avait Lily. Elle n'appréciait guère que les 2 blagueurs en chef entraînent avec eux le sérieux Remus. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Avec ses amies Soline et Lyne, elle essayait de compenser les pertes de poins abyssales du duo. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était la seule à essayer de les arrêter. Même ses amies les trouvaient drôles.

Quelques jours plus tard, le match de quidditch Gryffondor-Serdaigle allait avoir lieu. Au vu des premières rencontres, tout le monde s'accordait à penser que le match serait une humiliation pour Gryffondor. En effet, Serdaigles paraissait invincible cette saison, son équipe de filles était tout simplement trop forte pour les autres.

Comme d'habitude, Joy Ditchall prit le haut-parleur ensorcelé pour commenter le match. Et elle commença dès l'apparition des équipes :

« Voici donc l'équipe de Gryffondor, emmenée par son capitaine, le gardien Meven Weiper, le seul vraiment bon joueur de son équipe...

- Ça, c'est méchant, commenta Remus.

- Pas totalement faux, mais méchant, oui, répondit James.

- Derrière lui, les poursuiveurs, Aubrey Darlington, Cadelia Switch, et Ellore Desdas. Puis les 2 batteurs, Jaime Sesdade et Stephen Glaize, et pour finir, leur attrapeur, Wesley Fold. Vient ensuite l'équipe de Serdaigles, favorite du championnat et de ce match. »

Ce commentaire déclencha bizarrement des huées dans les rangs des Serpentards, mais pas des Gryffondors. James expliqua :

« En fait, les Gryffondors sont plus ou moins résignés, et on souhaite juste battre les Poufsouffles au dernier match pour ne pas finir derniers. Et les Serpentards savent que si on perd ce match, ils n'auront que peu de chances de gagner le championnat. En fait, j'en suis presque à souhaiter notre défaite, pour que les Serpentards ne puissent pas gagner le championnat.

- Mais si on gagne, on ne peut pas gagner le championnat ? Demanda Peter.

- En théorie, si, mais bon. A peu près aucune chance. »

Pendant ces commentaires, la présentation des Serdaigles continuait :

« Voici le capitaine, la gardienne Suzon McGirdy, suivie par les poursuiveuses, Yaelle Poslinn, Eda Decanto et Shauna Vinn, les batteurs, dont l'unique garçon de cette équipe très 'Girls power'...

- Mlle Ditchall !

- Pardon, Professeur. Donc les batteurs, Jack Midy, et Lorelei Fleuwood, et enfin l'attrapeuse, Meryl Dreavful. Les deux capitaines se serrent la main, et Mme Bibine va donner le coup d'envoi. Le Souaffle à Cadelia Switch, qui passe à... Ho, MAGNIFIQUE ! Souaffle détourné par un cognard de Lorelei, souaffle dans les mains de Shauna qui va tirer. Weiper plonge... Mais c'était une feinte, souaffle à Yaelle Poslinn qui marque sans opposition. Le souaffle aux Gryffondors, qui essaient d'attaquer, mais somptueuse interception de Shauna. Cette fille est EXTRAORDINAIRE !!! ET ELLE MARQUE !! 20-0 pour les Serdaigles, quel début de match ! »

Le match était clairement à sens unique. Comme lors du premier match des Serdaigles, la jeune Shauna Vinn éclaboussait le match de son talent. Elle semblait partout, et quand elle ne récupérait pas le souaffle, c'est un cognard, généralement envoyé par Lorelei, qui mettait fin à l'attaque de Gryffondor. En 30 minutes, le score monta à 90-0. L'équipe de Gryffondor semblait impuissante à trouver des solutions. Soudain, le vif d'or se montra.

« Et voilà le vif qui se montre, poursuivi par Wesley Fold. Mais on dirait que Meryl Dreavful ne le poursuit pas. OH !!! MAGNIFIQUE !!! Extraordinaire cognard de Lorelei Fleuvood, qui frappe l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, qui tombe. Il n'est pas blessé, et le vif disparaît. Et les poursuiveurs de Serdaigles continuent leur démonstration. On dirait que l'équipe a décidé de faire enfler le score un maximum. Je sens que les lions vont subir une des pires défaites de leur histoire ! »

Dans les tribunes, les commentaires allaient bon train. Les huées des Serpentards aussi :

« En fait, c'est bien joué de la part des Serdaigles : ils ont intérêt à faire défiler les points au maximum, avant d'attraper le vif, de manière à assurer le championnat dès ce match. Par contre, cela risque de signifier que même si on bat les Poufsouffles, on finira 4èmes.

- Je ne comprend pas, James. Pourquoi ? Avec une victoire à 0, on n'est pas devant ?

- Tiens, Lily, tu es là ? En fait, non, le classement au quidditch est basé uniquement sur l'ensemble des points marqués et encaissés dans tous les matchs. Donc la victoire n'est pas forcément très importante, il faut surtout limiter les écarts quand on perd.

- Ha, d'accord. C'est totalement différent de tous les sports d'équipe moldus, donc. »

Pendant ce temps, la correction infligée par les Serdaigles continuait. A 2 reprises, le vif était apparu, et à chaque fois les batteurs avaient détourné Wesley Fold, sans que Meryl ne tente de le poursuivre. Le score était monté à 330-0, ce qui laissait augurer d'une défait historique, quand :

« Ha, attention. Et oui, le premier but marqué par les Gryffondors dans ce match. Le score est donc maintenant de 330 à 10. Le souaffle est repris par Eda Decanto... Qui le perd, tir immédiat de Aubrey Darlington, détourné par Suzon, mais reprise de Cadelia Switch qui marque, 330-20. Et.. Oui, le vif est apparu à nouveau, et cette fois, Meryl Dreavful poursuit le vif. Elle est nettement en avance sur Wesley Fold, qui en plus vient d'être obligé d'esquiver un cognard de Lorelei. Meryl attrape le vif, et le match est fini, c'est donc une correction pour les Gryffondors, qui perdent sur un score sans appel, 480-20. Le championnat est pratiquement gagné pour les Serdaigles, et les lions auront du mal à éviter la dernière place. »

Mis à part les Serpentards, qui affirmaient toujours pouvoir vaincre cette équipe de filles, toute l'école pensait que Serdaigles avait gagné le championnat. Mais tout le monde attendait le dernier match de la saison, cette véritable finale Serdaigles-Serpentard, qui promettait beaucoup. Les Gryffondors, eux, avaient fait leurs calculs : il faudrait qu'ils battent les Poufsouffles, avec un écart d'au moins 70 points en leur faveur, pour terminer 3ème. De toutes façons, les Serpentards et les Serdaigles termineraient aux 2 premières places, l'écart de points étant trop important.

Quelques jours plus tard, les vacances de Pâques commençaient, signal pour les retardataires qu'il fallait commencer les révisions pour les examens de fin d'année.


	16. Comment aider un loupgarou ?

La principale question qui taraudait James et Sirius, depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le secret de Remus, était la suivante : comment pouvaient-ils l'aider. Ils avaient découvert dans des livres que les transformations étaient très douloureuses, ce que Remus avait finit par admettre à contrecoeur. Ce qu'ils savaient aussi, c'est que Remus vivait très mal le fait que la bête prenait le pas sur l'homme en esprit aussi lors de ses transformations.

Ils s'étaient donc décidés à aller étudier à la bibliothèque. Pendant que Remus et Peter révisaient, eux cherchaient dans les livres qui leurs étaient accessibles. Lily était ravie, croyant que les 2 trublions avaient décidé de réviser sérieusement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter que même eux avaient enfin compris que seul le travail payait, et elle les citait en exemple à ceux qui voulaient moins réviser, ce qui faisait bien rire James et Sirius.

Ils avaient décidé de ne pas la détromper, trouvant la blague meilleure que tout ce qu'ils pourraient trouver. Mais cela ne les aidait pas beaucoup. Après avoir écumé tous les livres à leur disposition dans la bibliothèque, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. En fait il y avait très peu de choses parlant des loup-garous en-dehors des conseils pour les reconnaître et s'en protéger. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller dans la réserve, pour essayer de trouver des livres plus sombres traitant des loup-garous.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne trouvèrent là non plus rien d'intéressant. En fait, il semblait que personne ne s'était jamais penché sur les loup-garous dans l'optique de les aider, seulement dans le but de les détruire. Les 2 garçons étaient un peu déprimés.

Pendant ce temps, Remus et Peter, comme presque tous les autres élèves, révisaient en vue des examens, en plus de leurs leçons habituelles. De fait, Peter avait plus à réviser, et Remus se contentait le plus souvent de lui re-expliquer différemment ce qu'ils révisaient, et de l'entraîner à lancer les sorts, surtout en métamorphose.

Pendant ce temps, Lily, elle avait mis sur pied un programme complet de révisions jusqu'à l'examen, et elle avait entraîné avec elle Lyne et Soline. Même Brue et Ruth, qui étaient moins amies avec elle, s'étaient mises à suivre son programme, de même que Judicaël. De fait, seul le quatuor infernal James-Sirius-Remus-Peter ne suivait pas son programme chez les premières années de Gryffondor, et même des élèves d'années supérieures et d'autres maisons, sauf Serpentard, venaient la voir pour organiser leurs programmes de révision.

Les professeurs, eux aussi, semblaient pris par la frénésie des révisions : la majorité du travail qu'ils donnaient à faire constituait en fait des révisions de ce qui avait été vu jusque là. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante pour les élèves surtout les 5èmes et 7èmes années qui passaient des examens importants. James et Sirius décidèrent qu'il fallait que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère. Comme de bien entendu, dans leur idée, le quelque chose était une blague, et le quelqu'un, et bien, ce serait eux.

Un vendredi soir, ils quittèrent donc le dortoir, et la salle commune de Gryffondor, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Ils se rendirent d'abord à la bibliothèque, où ils entrèrent dans la section réservée. Là, ils lancèrent quelques sortilèges de leur cru, avant d'enchanter également la partie commune de la bibliothèque. Ils s'attardèrent particulièrement sur l'index, là où l'on consultait l'emplacement des ouvrages dans la bibliothèque.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la cuisine, où ils échappèrent aux regards des rares elfes encore éveillés. Là, ils lancèrent plusieurs sorts sur les tables et la vaisselle. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, les enchantements qu'ils avaient en tête étant difficiles et complexes, normalement hors de portée d'élèves de 11 ans. Mais ils avaient décidé de tenter le coup, sur de leurs capacités. Ils utilisèrent aussi des potions sur certains aliments prévus pour le petit déjeuner.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, et là encore, ils utilisèrent une batterie de sorts dont ils avaient déjà discuté pour enchanter les tables, les bancs, mais également le plafond magique de la salle. Ils faisaient en une seule fois des blagues normalement préparées pour plusieurs épisodes, ils lançaient tout leur arsenal de sorts.

Pour finir, ils parcoururent les couloirs, enchantant les armures et les tableau. Puis ils rentrèrent se coucher, vers 4 heures du matin. Malgré cette heure tardive de coucher, ils se levèrent avec tout le monde et se rendirent au petit déjeuner avec tous les autres élèves. Quand la grande salle fut bien pleine, ils se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête, et déclenchèrent le début de la grande blague.

Soudain, toutes les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent. Avant que quiconque ait réagit, le plafond changea : il ne montrait plus seulement le ciel extérieur, mais aussi une immense banderole avec, défilant dessus, les mots :

« Les maîtres farceurs de Poudlard sont heureux de vous présenter la journée sans travail : aujourd'hui est un jour de repos et de fête ! »

Le temps que tout le monde lève la tête et lise ce qui était écrit, la blague passait au second échelon : le petit déjeuner ordinaire était devenu pantagruélique, les volumes de toutes les denrées (et contenants) ayant triplé. De plus, mais de cela personne ne s'apercevrait avant un certain temps, la plupart des aliments avaient maintenant des effets secondaires.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le plafond redevint normal. Les élèves ayant fini de déjeuner commencèrent à quitter la salle et à se rendre qui à la bibliothèque, qui dans les salles communes, qui dehors dans des coins tranquilles, pour réviser. Mais dès la sortie de la grande salle, il devint évident que la blague ne s'arrêtait pas : les armures et les tableaux semblaient devenus fous, se mettant tous à chanter, mais bien évidemment pas les même chansons, et rarement juste. La cacophonie dans les couloirs était donc assez extraordinaire, au point que même Peeves se contentait de regarder le chaos avec un grand sourire, mais sans intervenir.

A la bibliothèque, les élèves, dont Lily, découvraient une nouvelle face de la grande blague : l'index ne correspondait plus à rien, et plus aucun livre n'avait un contenu correspondant à son titre : les couvertures étaient mélangées, et suprême raffinement, les pages n'étaient plus dans l'ordre. Mme Pince, après avoir vainement essayé plusieurs sorts pour remettre de l'ordre, fut obligée de fermer la bibliothèque pour la journée.

Soudain, les élèves et les professeurs se mirent à changer de couleur, ou de timbre de voix. Pour certains, c'était les 2 à la fois. De plus, ceux qui essayaient de réviser sur leurs notes de cours ou leurs livres se rendaient compte qu'ils n'y arrivaient plus : ils ne pouvaient plus lire correctement, souffrant de troubles de la lecture dus à une potion mélangée au petit déjeuner.

Devant le chaos ambiant, le professeur Dumbledore décida, au grand dam de certains étudiants, dont Lily, et de certains professeurs, au premier rang desquels Mme McGonagall, que cette journée serait une journée de repos total et de fête, sans aucune révision. Il parlait même de féliciter le ou les auteurs de cette farce.

Remus, lui, avait vite compris que la journée serait sans travail. Cela ne lui déplaisait finalement pas tant que cela. Mais il cherchait à comprendre. Finalement, l'attitude de James et Sirius lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Alors qu'ils étaient, avec Peter, en train de se promener du coté du terrain de quidditch, il demanda à James et Sirius si ils étaient en partie responsables de cette farce. Quand ils eurent avoué qu'ils étaient les seuls et uniques responsables de cette farce, il en eut le souffle coupé. Peter, lui bavait littéralement d'admiration devant ce que ses 2 amis avaient été capables de faire. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus Remus, c'est l'approbation de Dumbledore. Ce fut James qui lui dit :

« Contrairement à ce qu'on pense souvent, Dumbledore sait qu'il faut savoir décompresser et s'amuser. Il n'aurait pas pris l'initiative de cette farce, mais il approuve. En fait, il était assez blagueur quand il était élève à Poudlard, à ce que je sais.

- Et tu sais ça comment ?

- Il était en classe avec mon arrière grand-père. Et apparemment, ils étaient très amis, et faisaient les 400 coups ensemble. C'est du moins ce qui est écrit dans le carnet de mémoires de mon arrière grand-père. »


	17. Promesses pour les vacances

Le lendemain, toute l'école ne parlait encore que de cette journée 'historique'. Le fait que la farce avait été faite un samedi, de manière à ne pas perturber les cours, n'avait pas échappé à grand-monde. Bien sur, certains, dont Lily, n'étaient pas contents de cette journée de retard prise dans leurs révisions. D'autres, au contraire, avaient apprécié d'avoir une journée de coupure dans leurs révisions. Du coté des professeurs, mis à part le professeur McGonagall, qui était furieuse, les autres prenaient la blague plutôt bien. Le professeur Flitwick, en particulier, rappelait à qui voulait l'entendre que des temps de repos et de détente au milieu des révisions permettaient de remettre la tête à l'endroit.

Un autre sujet commençait à passionner les élèves : les vacances à venir. Plusieurs élèves faisaient des plans pour se voir pendant les vacances. Sirius avait de son coté prévenu James, Peter et Remus : il serait probablement hors de question pour lui de sortir du cercle de sa famille pour les voir, et ils devraient faire attention en envoyant des hiboux, d'être bien surs que seul lui puisse prendre le courrier.

James proposa aux autres de lui envoyer ce qu'ils voudraient envoyer à Sirius, car il pourrait sans doute utiliser les hiboux dressés de sa famille, qui étaient parmi les meilleurs hiboux postaux au monde, et qui ne délivraient le message qu'à leur destinataire, à l'exclusion de tout autre. Ils provenaient du même élevage que ceux de la grande poste de Pré-Au-Lard.

Les filles, elles aussi, commençaient à préparer des plans pour les vacances : Soline avait invité chez elle Lily et Lyne, leur promettant de leur faire mieux découvrir le monde sorcier, qu'elles ne connaissaient que peu pour Lyne, et pas pour Lily. En échange, Lily avait proposé à Soline de lui faire découvrir le monde moldu pendant une semaine, en l'invitant aussi chez elle, sous réserve bien sur de l'accord de leurs parents.

Et pendant ce temps, les révisions continuaient, mais avec un rythme moins soutenu : nombreux étaient en effet ceux qui s'étaient aperçu que la journée de coupure leur avait fait du bien, et leur avait permis de se reposer l'esprit, et donc d'être en de meilleures conditions pour la suite des révisions. Rares étaient ceux qui, comme Lily, ne toléraient toujours aucune coupure dans leurs révisions, et qui travaillaient sans relâche, du matin au soir.

James, Peter, Sirius et Remus, eux ne révisaient que peu. En fait, l'essentiel des révisions était fait par Peter, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-désespéré de Remus, pendant que James et Sirius plaisantaient. Seul le pauvre Peter n'était en effet pas du tout au niveau nécessaire pour les examens, mais malgré leur attitude de blagueur, James et Sirius se montraient de redoutables professeurs, et ils faisaient progresser leurs 2 amis par leur exemple. La plupart du temps, ils se contentaient de ré expliquer différemment ce que Peter ne comprenait pas, et cela profitait à Peter et à Remus, qui voyait de nouvelles possibilités.

Du coté des Serpentards, on faisait un front uni pour les révisions. Les meilleurs de chaque année dans chaque domaine donnaient des cours supplémentaires aux moins bons. En première année, le meilleur en potions était sans conteste Severus, qui donnait même des conseils en potions à des élèves de 4ème année. Ses connaissances prodigieuses dans ce domaine lui valaient le soutien de Lucius Malefoy, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas être en bute à l'ostracisme qui était de mise dans cette maison à l'égard des sang-mêlés.

Ceux-ci ne recevaient en effet que le minimum d'aide, afin qu'ils ne déshonorent pas la maison à laquelle ils appartenaient, mais la véritable solidarité était surtout envers les sangs-purs. Ceux-ci profitaient des conseils des sangs-purs des années supérieures, qui les aidaient à se mettre à niveau. Narcissa, elle, avait carrément ses professeurs attitrés parmi les élèves d'années supérieure : la fiancée de Lucius Malefoy devait réussir ses examens avec éclat. Il en allait de l'honneur de la lignée.

Un matin, Lucius se dirigea vers Severus :

« Bonjour, Severus. J'ai parlé de toi à mon père, et il voudrait te rencontrer. Tu es donc invité au manoir des Malefoy, le 10 août au matin. Tu repartiras le soir. J'espère pour toi que tu pourras y être.

- Je vais faire en sorte d'y être, Lucius. Je te remercie.

- Tu ne dois cette invitation qu'à tes dons en potions. Sois donc attentif à en rester digne.

- Oui. »

Severus rédigea une lettre pour ses parents, afin d'avoir l'autorisation de se rendre à cette invitation. Il craignait que son père ne refuse, mais il se promit que si tel était le cas, il ferait en sorte d'y être quand même, dut-il s'enfuir de chez lui à cette occasion : une telle chance de bien paraître envers une des plus grande familles de sangs-purs ne se refusait pas, et il savait qu'elle ne se présenterait qu'une seule fois.

A sa grande surprise, la réponse qu'il reçut, rédigée de la main de sa mère, était favorable. Il était autorisé à se rendre chez son ami à la date prévue, et par la cheminée comme prévu par Lucius. Par contre, il lui était encore rappelé que rien à la maison ne devrait rappeler ce qu'il est à son père, sous peine de voir l'autorisation annulée. Severus se demanda ce que sa mère avait promis à son père pour lui arracher son autorisation. Encore une fois, il maudit son père de n'être qu'un stupide moldu ne comprenant rien au monde de la magie.

Il alla donc voir Lucius, pour lui faire part de sa venue. Celui-ci lui dit :

« Content de voir que tu seras des nôtres. Je n'aurais sans doute pas beaucoup de temps disponible d'ici les vacances, mais tu peux demander de l'aide à qui tu veux de la maison pour tes révisions, hormis les 5ème et 7ème années de sang pur, je ferait passer le mot que tu es prioritaire au même titre que Narcissa. »

En clair, Lucius venait d'accorder à Severus un statut égal à celui d'un sang-pur au sein de la maison Serpentard, simplifiant énormément la vie de celui-ci.


	18. Voldemort se dévoile

Bouh. J'ai du mal à finir cette première année des maraudeurs. Bonne lecture

Soudain, quelques jours après la monumentale farce de James et Sirius, un événement secoua le monde de la magie, avec des répercussions jusque dans Poudlard : la gazette du sorcier avait reçu une lettre, dont elle publiait l'intégralité dans son édition. Voici ce que disait cette lettre :

« Le temps des sorciers de pacotilles, des sangs-de-bourbe, amoureux des moldus, et autres traîtres à leur sang est révolu. Je vais purifier la race des sorciers. La mort s'abattra sur ceux et celles qui refusent de reconnaître la supériorité des sangs-purs, et les moldus et sangs-de-bourbe retourneront à la place qui est la leur : celle d'esclave pour la race supérieure des sorciers. Avec mes fidèles mangemorts, rangés derrière moi, je vais appliquer la purification par le sang du monde sorcier. Seuls ceux qui en sont dignes survivront. Les autres devront se soumettre ou mourir. Une nouvelle ère s'ouvre. La pathétique Milicent Bagnold a fait son temps. J'exige qu'on me remette le ministère de la magie, afin que notre monde soit dirigé par ceux qui en sont dignes, pas par des pantins pitoyables des moldus qui ne sont rien face à notre pourvoir. J'ordonne aux aurors de cesser de chasser ceux qui utilisent ce que les esprits faibles appellent la magie noire, en particulier les 3 sorts les plus puissants, source de notre toute-puissance, que certains minables craintifs ont désigné sous le nom d'impardonnables. Que ceux qui ne sont pas dignes tremblent. Moi, Lord Voldemort, plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, je l'ordonne. »

L'article continuait par une déclaration du ministère, ordonnant la reddition immédiate de ce soi-disant maître, et de tous ceux qui se faisaient appeler mangemorts. L'article contenait aussi une demande pour que les fous de ce genre soient tués dès que possible. Le reporter était carrément injurieux et insultant à l'égard de Voldemort et de ses suivants.

Les Serpentards prirent pour la plupart cet appel comme une invitation à diriger l'école selon leurs voeux. Plusieurs d'entre eux demandèrent haut et fort la démission de Dumbledore. Celui-ci répliqua en instaurant un couvre-feu très sévère, et fit savoir que toute attaque sur un élève serait très sévèrement punie.

Malgré cet avertissement, un élève d'origine moldue des Poufsouffles, un 2ème année, tomba dans un véritable guet-apent, roué de coup, frappé par un stupéfix, plusieurs doloris et pour finir un sortilège d'oubliette de manière à ne pas pouvoir témoigner.

Les auteurs du crime pensaient sans doute avoir pris toutes les précautions pour ne pas se faire prendre. Ils avaient laissé un message disant que le règne du Seigneur des ténèbres commençait. Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser faire, et il mena son enquête. A l'aide de légilimancie et de Veritaserum, il réussit à trouver les coupables, 4 Serpentards et un Serdaigle tous entre la 5ème et la 7ème année. 3 d'entre eux étaient majeurs

Les majeurs furent condamnés à perpétuité à Azkaban, et les 2 mineurs virent leurs baguettes brisées, et furent avertis que si ils étaient pris à faire de la magie, ils seraient eux aussi condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban.

Après cet épisode, l'ambiance dans l'école devint délétère. Les Serpentards essayaient de provoquer les autres afin de pouvoir prétendre s'être défendus, alors que les autres maisons s'étaient organisées pour ne jamais laisser quelqu'un seul dans les couloirs.

Finalement, Dumbledore fut obligé de menacer de punir d'exclusion toute insulte, toute remarque désobligeante, quelle qu'elle soit, pour ramener un semblant d'ordre dans l'école.

Pendant ce temps, hors de l'école, la situation s'était aussi dégradée. Des dizaines d'attaques avaient eu lieu, sur des familles d'origines moldues, sur des cracmols, ou même sur des familles de sangs-purs refusant les idées de Voldemort. Pas un jour ne se passait sans que l'on apprenne plusieurs morts.

4 jours après l'agression contre le Poufsouffles, la gazette annonçait l'assassinat d'un de ses journalistes, celui-la même qui avait analysé la lettre de Voldemort, et qui avait insulté celui-ci. Il avait été attaqué par une quinzaine de mangemorts à son domicile, et lui, sa femme et ses 3 enfants, dont un bébé de 6 mois, avaient été tués par l'avada kedavra. 4 des mangemorts avaient péri dans la terrible bataille que le journaliste avait livré, et 5 autres avaient été capturés par des aurors qui étaient intervenus avant que ceux-ci n'aient le temps de fuir.

Les mangemorts capturés furent condamnés au baiser du détraqueur. La brutalité de la condamnation fit se calmer un peu les Serpentards à Poudlard, qui ne voulaient pas être pris facilement, et qui savaient qu'ils auraient du mal à échapper à l'oeil de Dumbledore.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, plusieurs autres mangemorts furent capturés ou tués par les aurors. Les pertes semblaient s'équilibrer. Malheureusement, beaucoup d'élèves avaient vus leurs familles attaquées, et plusieurs, surtout parmi ceux d'ascendance moldue, étaient maintenant orphelins.

Tous se demandaient comment les nouveaux orphelins allaient faire, et comment ils allaient se protéger chez eux. La réponse fut donnée par le professeur Dumbledore, qui annonça que, en raison de la situation exceptionnelle, l'école resterait ouverte aux élèves pendant l'été, et que tous ceux ayant perdu leur famille, de même que les élèves d'origine moldue craignant pour leur sécurité, pourraient y rester.

Cette annonce provoqua des remous. Les Serpentards hésitaient à se moquer trop ouvertement de ceux qui allaient rester, mais certains n'hésitaient pas à mettre en doute la protection que Poudlard pourrait leur apporter. Les discussions pour savoir si les orphelins et les enfants de moldus devaient rester à Poudlard durèrent un moment. Certains, telle Lily, avaient décidé de rentrer chez eux, ne serait-ce que pour prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas peur. D'autre craignaient que Poudlard ne soit pas sur.

A cette dernière réflexion, James répondit :

« N'oubliez pas QUI est le directeur de Poudlard ! Albus Dumbledore est le plus puissant des mages vivants, celui qui a débarrassé le monde de la menace du précédent mage noir de cette importance, le tristement célèbre Grindelwald. A mon avis, il ne craint rien de ce Voldemort de malheur, et celui-ci n'osera jamais venir l'affronter, et encore moins à Poudlard, qui est un des endroits les mieux protégés du monde sorcier. »


	19. Mangemorts à Poudlard ?

La situation à Poudlard s'était calmée. Dumbledore avait les choses bien en mains, et les Serpentards faisaient profil bas, se contentant, comme avant la lettre de Voldemort, d'insultes et de provocations, de manières à forcer les élèves des autres maisons à attaquer les premiers, pour pouvoir prétendre avoir agi en état de légitime défense.

Les élèves des autre maisons s'étaient entendus entre eux pour ne pas répondre aux provocations, et pour essayer de calmer les plus têtes brûlées, la majorité de celles-ci se trouvant à Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors les plus excités, parmi lesquels James et Sirius, étaient donc sous surveillance de leurs camarades, prêts à tout pour les empêcher de répondre aux provocations des Serpentards.

James et Sirius n'avaient pas renoncé à leurs blagues. Une nuit, alors qu'ils allaient aux cuisines préparer une farce pour le petit-déjeuner, farce qui viserait bien sur les Serpentards, ils entendirent des voix dans un couloir. Des voix d'adultes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, avec une voix plus jeune. Regardant discrètement, ils virent 5 adultes, accompagnés de 2 élèves de Serpentards. Les 5 adultes étaient habillés en noir, avec une cagoule qui leur cachait le visage. Ils reculèrent discrètement, et se regardèrent : des mangemorts.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et les 7 personnes s'éloignèrent. James souffla à Sirius :

« Il faut prévenir quelqu'un, tant pis pour la punition !

- Tu as raison. Le plus simple, c'est d'aller voir McGo. »

Les 2 garçons se dirigèrent donc vers la tour Gryffondor, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Arrivés à la tour, ils allèrent frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Mme McGonagall. Celle-ci ouvrit au bout de quelques instants, et leur demanda d'une voix sévère :

« Messieurs Potter et Black ! Que faites-vous là ? Vous désirez une punition pour être hors de vos dortoirs à cette heure ? Rentrez immédiatement dans votre dortoir !

- Professeur, il y a des mangemorts dans l'école !

- Quoi ? C'est une nouvelle farce de votre invention ?

- Non, professeur. Nous avons vu 5 adultes avec des cagoules, et 2 élèves qui les guidaient. Nous pensons que les élèves sont des 7ème années de Serpentard, sans en être vraiment sur. Nous avons préféré ne pas nous faire remarquer.

- Je vais aller vérifier et prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Mais sachez que si c'est une blague, votre punition restera dans les annales de l'école. En attendant, rentrez dans la tour, et dites au portrait de ne plus ouvrir à personne, sauf le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux viennent lui dire que tout va bien. »

Les 2 garçons se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Arrivé devant le tableau, ils donnèrent le mot de passe et la recommandation de Mme McGonagall à la grosse dame, qui sembla d'abord ne pas vouloir les croire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils expliquent ce qu'ils avaient vu. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune, ne voulant pas monter dans leur dortoir avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Assis dans un divan, devant la cheminée maintenant presque complètement éteinte, ils discutaient à voix basse. Au bout d'un moment, ils entendirent une voix les appeler. Se retournant, ils virent Rémus au pied des escaliers. Celui-ci leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient, et ils expliquèrent ce qui se passait.

Rémus parut réfléchir et dit :

« C'est donc ça, cette impression bizarre de danger que j'avais. Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. J'espère que Dumbledore et McGo vont les attraper vite, qu'on soit tranquille. Mais je me demande comment ils ont pu rentrer.

- sans doute ces 2 élèves qui les ont fait rentrer. Il doit y avoir au moins le père de chacun d'entre eux parmi les mangemorts.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Je me demande combien d'élèves ont des parents mangemorts.

- Une grosse majorité des Serpentards, et aussi quelques autres, je pense. Je me demande si mes parents en font partie, ils ont en tous cas des idées clairement proches de celles de ce Voldemort.

- Tu crois, Sirius ?

- Je les connais, crois-moi. Entre mes parents et mon oncle, il y a forcément des mangemorts, vues leurs idées et leurs idéaux. D'ailleurs, James, je suis sur que tes parents le savent aussi. Tu n'aura qu'à leur demander si ils pensent comme moi ou pas. »

Les 3 garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, Rémus et James se demandant comment , avec des parents pareils, Sirius pouvait être aussi éloigné de la magie noire et aussi sympathique. Sirius, de son coté, repensait à ce que Rémus avait dit, à ce 6ème sens qui l'avait averti du danger. Il se demandait si cela était du au fait qu'il soit un loup-garou. Si oui, il se disait que la lycanthropie n'avait pas que des mauvais cotés.

Au bout d'un moment, les 3 garçons entendirent du bruit de l'autre coté du portrait. Apparemment, quelqu'un discutait avec la grosse dame, en lui demandant d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci, conformément aux instructions passées par James et Sirius, refusait obstinément. Soudain, le bruit de discussion fut remplacé par un autre bruit : on se battait dans le couloir devant le portrait.

Quand le bruit de combat s'estompa, le portrait s'ouvrit. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall entrèrent, ainsi que le professeur Flitwick. Dumbledore avisa les 3 jeunes gens, et se dirigea vers eux :

« Merci à vous 2, James et Sirius. Sans vous, ces mangemorts auraient pu commettre Merlin sait sait quels forfaits dans notre école. Grâce à vous, nous les avons capturés, ainsi que les 2 élèves qui les ont fait rentrer. Nous allons tous les remettre aux aurors. Pour vous remercier, j'accorde 100 points chacun à Gryffondor. »

Les 3 garçons furent choqués par une chose : l'oeil du professeur Dumbledore ne pétillait plus, contrairement à d'habitude. Il paraissait vieilli et fatigué. Ils restèrent encore un moment dans la salle commune, se demandant comment les professeurs allaient annoncer les évènements de la nuit le lendemain.

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain matin, le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Cette nuit, des mangemorts, aux ordres de Voldemort, ont pénétré dans Poudlard, avec la complicité de 2 élèves de Serpentard. Leur intention était de s'emparer de l'école, de tuer vos professeurs, et tous ceux d'entre vous ne pensant pas comme eux. Ils ont été capturés, et condamnés au baiser du détraqueur, et vos camarades complices ont été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban. De plus, les mesures de sécurité de l'école ont été renforcées, de manière à interdire toute forme d'intrusion extérieure. »

Ces nouvelles provoquèrent beaucoup de remous. Heureusement, pour changer les idées, le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle de quidditch approchait.


	20. GryffondorPoufsouffle

Désolé pour l'oubli de la semaine passée. Comme en plus les chapitres sont courts, je vous en met 2.

Bonne lecture.

Toute l'école ou presque se retrouva dans les tribunes pour le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, seules les tribunes des Serpentards étaient presque vides, ceux-ci dédaignant un match de 'perdants'. Il est vrai que le seul suspens du match serait de savoir qui échapperait à la dernière place.

Comme d'habitude, Joy Ditchall était au commentaire. L'annonce de la composition des équipes, sans surprise, se déroula correctement. Le match commença. Très vite, il apparu évident que les joueurs de chaque coté étaient crispés. Seuls les 2 gardiens, Meven Weiper pour Gryffondor, Gave Margot pour Poufsouffle, étaient à la hauteur. Le score resta donc vierge pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, ce qui était sans précédent, à cause des ratés des poursuiveurs, mais aussi et surtout des arrêts phénoménaux des 2 gardiens.

Finalement, les poursuiveurs et les batteurs réussirent à rentrer dans le match, et le score fut ouvert, par Clint Meson, le jeune poursuiveur des Poufsouffle. S'ensuivit une magnifique série d'actions, au cours desquelles le souaffle passait d'un coté à l'autre, et souvent au milieu des anneaux. Le score monta jusqu'à 120-100 pour les Poufsouffles. Soudain, le vif fit sa première apparition, salué par Joy Ditchall :

« Voici le vif d'or qui fait son apparition, il a été remarqué par les deux attrapeurs. Wesley Fold semble légèrement mieux placé que Cliff Owen, mais celui-ci vole un peu mieux. Ils poursuivent le vif, pendant que le jeu se poursuit. Ohhhh ! Quels beaux cognards. Un qui gène Fold, un qui gène Owen, et les 2 attrapeurs sont obligés de laisser filer le vif. Magnifiques actions de Jaime Sesdade, batteur de Gryffondor, et Julius Grave, batteur de Poufsouffle. »

Le jeu reprit. Le score restait équilibré, ce serait donc la capture du vif qui ferait la différence. Les Poufsouffles finirent par prendre un petit avantage au tableau de score. Ce fut à ce moment que le vif refit son apparition :

« Revoilà le vif. Cette fois, Owen est mieux placé mais... Magnifique cognard de Jaime Sesdade, qui oblige Owen à esquiver... Et un 2ème cognard dans la foulée, qui fait tomber Owen de son balais !!! Formidable coup double de Jaime Sesdade, qui va sans doute donner la victoire à son équipe, car, oui, Fold attrape le vif sans opposition. Owen ne semble pas gravement blessé, il applaudit la performance ! Et le score final de cette partie est donc de 380 à 310 pour les Gryffondors, qui laissent du coup la dernière place du tournoi de quidditch à notre pauvre équipe de Poufsouffle. Bravo quand même les lions, et à l'an prochain pour la revanche ! »

Bien évidemment, les Gryffondors étaient heureux d'éviter la dernière place du tournoi. Ce qu'ils espéraient maintenant, c'est que les Serdaigles humilieraient les Serpentards, de manière à leur faire ravaler leurs quolibets et à rabaisser leur fierté. Une bonne partie de l'école espérait d'ailleurs la même chose.


	21. SerpentardSerdaigle

L'heure du dernier match de quidditch de l'année était arrivé. Et c'était la finale : Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Joy Dichall assurait bien entendu le commentaire de ce match très attendu. En effet, le vainqueur gagnerait la coupe de quidditch de cette année. En fait, les Serdaigles pouvaient même perdre ce match et gagner quand même la coupe, mais pour l'honneur, il valait quand même mieux gagner.

Évidemment, les Serpentards, tout à leur arrogance coutumière, n'hésitaient pas à prédire que leur équipe allait humilier comme il se devait cette équipe de filles, mais les 3 autres maisons espéraient le contraire.

Les 2 équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, saluées par Joy : « Et voici maintenant les équipes. Pour les Serpentards, le capitaine Lucius Malefoy, avec ses 2 collègues poursuiveurs Dan Mepril et Jason Birdian, les 2 trolls batteurs, Melphis Crabbe et David Goyle,... » des huées s'élevèrent des gradins de Serpentard, tandis que les 3 autres maisons applaudissaient frénétiquement à cette dénomination. Mme McGonagall sermonna Joy Ditchall pour ce parti pris, et le commentaire reprit : « Le gardien Jay Tischer, et l'attrapeur Joshua Zid. Du coté des Serdaigles, la capitaine et gardienne Suzon McGirdy, les poursuiveuses Yaelle Poslinn, Eda Decanto, et la petite merveille découverte cette année, la 2ème année Shauna Vinn, les batteurs Jack Midy et Lorelei Fleuvood, et l'attrapeuse Meryl Dreavful. Une équipe presque entièrement féminine, et redoutable, comme elles l'ont démontré face aux Gryffondors et aux Poufsouffles. »

Le coup d'envoi fut donné par Mme Bibine. Le match commença. Très vite, les Serpentards se firent remarquer par leur mauvais esprit, et les fautes qu'ils commettaient. Les batteurs, Melphis Crabbe et David Goyle, s'acharnaient sur Shauna Vinn, essayant par tous les moyens de la faire tomber de son balais . A 3 reprises, ils lui foncèrent directement dessus. Les nombreux penalties sifflés par Mme Bibine pour toutes ces fautes permirent assez vite aux Serdaigles de mener 90-20. Soudain, alors que le vif n'était pas en vue, Crabbe et Goyle visèrent simultanément Meryl Dreavful.

Joy Dichall s'exclama : « Ho ! Terrible agression des batteurs de Serpentard sur Meryl Dreavful ! Elle est atteinte par 2 cognards dans le dos, alors que le vif n'était pas en vue, et elle tombe ! Mme Bibine siffle une interruption du match, et les 2 équipes descendent vers le sol. Lucius Malefoy proteste contre cette interruption. »

Le commentaire ne put se poursuivre, couvert par les huées descendues des gradins pour protester contre l'attitude des Serpentards, et de Malefoy en particulier, qui semblait prétendre qu'il n'y avait ni faute, ni raison d'interrompre le match. Mme Pomfresh soigna Meryl Dreavful, et celle-ci put reprendre le jeu.

« Et le jeu reprend après cette longue interruption, due à l'agression des batteurs de Serpentard sur l'attrapeuse Serdaigle. Et Mme Bibine siffle 5 penalties d'un seul coup ! C'est exceptionnel. Shauna Vinn se présente pour tirer les penalties... Et elle marque une fois ! Deux fois... Fantastique ! Elle a marqué les 5 penalties, et le score est maintenant de 140 à 20 pour les Serdaigles. Bien fait pour les Serpentards, c'est la preuve que tricher ne gagne pas ! »

De nouveau, la voix de Joy Dichall fut couverte par les gradins, entre les applaudissements de 4 des maisons et les huées des Serpentards. Le match continua, avec moins de fautes des Serpentards, et s'équilibra. Dans les tribunes, James commentait à sa façon pour ses amis :

« Je crois que le match va bientôt se terminer : le vif est en bas des poteaux de but des Serpentards, et Meryl l'a vu, mais pas Joshua Zid. Tiens, elle fait un signe à ses batteurs... Oh !!!! MAGINFIQUE !!! »

Des murmures de surprises descendirent des gradins, suivis par des huées des Serpentards, quand Jack Midy et Lorelei Fleuvood attaquèrent simultanément Joshua Zid, l'attrapeur des Serpentards, qui réussit à esquiver les cognards. Les murmures de surprises se transformèrent en cris d'admirations, et les huées en cris de déception, en voyant Meryl Dreavful faire un plongeon extraordinaire. Et assez vite, elle redressa son vol, la main fermée sur le vif. Joy termina donc son commentaire du match :

« Et ce match conclut la saison : superbe victoire des Serdaigles 330 à 60, les Serdaigles remportent la coupe de Quidditch cette saison, cette équipe presque entièrement féminine est extraordinaire ! GIRLS POWER !! »

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent ce match, l'ambiance de l'école redevint délétère. Il faut dire que les Serpentards avaient été vexés du résultats, et que des élèves d'autres maisons, dont James et Sirius, se faisaient un plaisir de leur rappeler qu'une équipe de filles avait battu leur soi-disant invincible équipe de sangs-purs. Plusieurs incidents eurent lieu, avant que la situation ne se calme à nouveau, de par l'intervention de Dumbledore.

Finalement, le calme revint à peu près sur Poudlard, seulement troublé par quelques incidents, mettant souvent en cause des Serpentards et des Gryffondors.


End file.
